Memories Lost
by giraffes92
Summary: Garfield Logan has been living with no memory of his life before the past seven months. Suddenly, during a regular day he saves someone from a robbery and hits his head. When he wakes up-he realizes that everything is wrong and that the Titans have been erased from history. Now he must find his friends and family while something more sinister is at play.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello beautiful Titans fans! Hope you enjoy this story. It's a bit of a sequel to my previous work Where Loyalty Lies-just set a few years in the future. The titans are all in their mid-to-late twenties now. Hope you enjoy! Please critic and let me know what you think!**

**Memories Lost **

**Ch 1: It started out as a haze **

"Garfunkel? Black tea with honey? Garfunkel?" Rolling his eyes, Garfield Logan walked up and grabbed his drink from the barista. Giving a curt nod and a quick smile, he ducked out of the way of a pair of gawking teenagers and exited the coffee shop. "How did they get Garfunkel out of Gar?" He murmured under his breath. Well, at least it wasn't 'Yo, Green Dude!'

Throwing on a pair of shades, Gar began to walk down the street. He was running late for work but he was feeling a bit homesick. He didn't like tea but whenever he was homesick it was like he was at home. Which was funny-because he doesn't have any memory before the past seven months. He just woke up one day in an apartment in LA getting a phone call about an acting job on Space Trek 3000. Easiest money he ever made. (Well, he guessed. He still wasn't sure.) People seemed to recognize him but he assumed it was from previous acting jobs. Occasionally someone would approach him on the street asking for an autograph or a selfie, stating how much they loved him. Otherwise, he have much else to go one.

The biggest question was what was his life like before these past seven months? He went to a doctor to get some answers about his amnesia (which he hated-the moment he entered his skin began to crawl and his muscles tensed.) The doctor asked if he was an alien or something, mentioned some disease that he had trace amounts of that could be deadly, and patted him on the shoulder saying his memory would return eventually. Wow, thanks Doc.

Regardless, Gar began to search online for Garfield Logan and found very little. Just an article about some scientists in Africa with a son named Gar who was orphaned 20 years ago. Nothing on green men who could shape shift into animals-besides his job on Space Trek.

Shaking his head, Gar tried to focus on his walk to work. He cracked his neck as he walked, feeling the tension in his neck and shoulders. Ever since he could remember (all seven months anyway) he had a constant slight headache and achy shoulders. _I really hope this isn't mono. Maybe I should go back to the doctor? But then my apple a day diet would be compromised…_

Glancing ahead of him, he noticed some girls taking pictures posing in front of a mural. One of the girls glanced over his way and her eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S THAT GREEN GUY!" _Great-this again. Like my good friend Kermit said- It's not easy being green. _ He straightened up and shot the girl and winning smile. While he didn't like feeling like a freak, he did like attention. He adjusted his shades as she began to sprint over. "I LIKE-TOTALLY LOVE YOU!" She dashed over and began to jump up and down in front of him. "I like, saw you in Jump once! You totally were getting the key to the city!"

Gar balked and did a double take at the girl. He didn't recognize her but that wasn't saying much. "Jump? Where is that?"

The girl looked at her two friends who had weird looks on their faces at said 'What did this guy have in his vegetarian breakfast burrito this morning?' The lead girl brushed back her curls from her dark skin. "Uhh, you are that superhero from Jump City, right?"

"Superhero? Me?!" Gar shook his head incredulously. The girl glanced back at her friends and shrugged. "Guess it was a different green guy. Sorry!" Taking her friends hands, they dashed off to take more selfies.

This left Garfield reeling. Superhero? Him? But wouldn't that be on the internet? The newspapers? CNN-or was that fake news? A knot began to form in his stomach. Something felt wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it. He continued to walk down toward the studio. He had a scene to shoot…

"AHHHHHHH!" Popping noises began to fill Garfield's ears. His left ear twitched toward the noise and he glanced behind him. Three men in black masks dashed out of a bank, shooting up in the air above them. A van pulled up and the side door banged open. One woman began to race out of the bank, chasing after the men. _Does this lady have a death wish?! _She was shrieking at them, waving her hands above her head angrily. The men with the guns piled into the van but one turned his gun toward the woman. She froze in her tracks, eyes wide as the man began screaming back at her in return.

Gar felt something swell in his chest. That girl called him a superhero. Whether it was true or not, he had to go and help out. He dashed after the woman, wishing he had worn that weird space uniform he woke up in. It allowed him to shapeshift without tearing his clothes. Oh well. Tearing off his shirt, Gar began to shift. The first time had been the hardest-and the freakiest experience he ever had. He turned into a golden retriever when he was watching some dog commercial on his laptop. This time wasn't that much different. The panic. The fear. All there. But now was not the time to think about that-how did he get distracted so easily?!

Heart pounding, Garfield rushed toward the woman as a cheetah. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His pants were flapping against his legs, brushing his skinny ankles. Suddenly, a shot blasted off. His eyes began to ring. _Faster than a speeding bullet. Let's go Logan! You're almost there… _Shifting as quickly as he could, he tackled the woman to the ground in human form, cradling her to his chest. The bullet whizzed past them as Garfield began to land…BAM!

A sheering pain shot like a spike through Gar's head, his arms going slack, his vision hazy. The squealing of wheels peeling out sent another shock of pain through the back of his head and a tugging in his arms began to grow dim as he slowly passed out. His last thought was that some woman named Raven was going to kill him for this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ugh, what hit me? _Slowly, Gar blinked his eyes open. Sheering pain in the back of his head began to throb. _Wow, this is worse than that time…_Shaking his head, he gathered himself up slowly and began to stumble away toward his apartment. Something was tickling the back of his memory but he couldn't place what. What was this worse than?

Sirens began to wail and the flashing red and blue lights caused his head to throb more. He needed to get away before the police came. Green guys aren't exactly lucky except on St. Patrick's Day… The less questions-the better.

Maybe he wasn't a superhero after all-superheroes don't get hurt…

As quickly as possible, Gar began to make his way down the street. People gave him funny looks, especially with so much of his skin exposed. But he didn't care. His head hurt way too much to care. Not knowing how he got there in one piece without a shirt or shoes on, Garfield buzzed himself in and shuffled up the stairs up to his sixth story studio apartment. Without another thought, he feel onto his bed and immediately feel asleep. The rest of the night, he began to dream of a violet haired woman in a cloak calling his name.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Is it morning already?_ Gar stretched out his arm in his bed, reaching for his wife. Maybe she was already up, getting tea ready while putting extra honey in his. "Morning Rae." Suddenly, Garfield shot up, immediately regretting it. A spike of pain shot through his head. Grabbing his head, he squinted his eyes in pain and bit his lip. _Dang, this is worse than the morning after Dick's 21__st__ birthday party…_Opening one eye, he glanced down at the bed.

Suddenly, it all came back to him. "RAVEN!" Gar shot up out of bed, ignoring the pain as panic set in. This was his apartment-but it wasn't. He should be at the Tower, with Raven, in their bedroom drinking English Breakfast tea. "RAVEN!" Garfield began to dash around the apartment. None of his things were there. Not his Game Station. Not Raven's books. Not their uniforms. Not the stuffed chicken he won her at the carnival. He looked out the window, glaring down into the heart of Koreatown in Los Angles. This wasn't the view of the ocean looking out toward the sunrise.

Glancing down, he looked at his hand.

No wedding ring.

This couldn't be real.

This had to be a dream.

He began to hyperventilate. Slowly, Gar closed his eyes and began to speak a mantra in Swahili. Raven had taught him how to calm himself with a mixture of meditation and breathing. He balled his ringless hand into a fist, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. His breathing slowed and he opened his eyes again. His heart was still racing but not at the ridiculous rate it had been. This is real. This isn't a dream. He slowly walked over to the bed, grabbing his phone. This wasn't his communicator OR his cellphone he begged Cyborg to build. It was some generic android that was at least six years old. He tapped the screen and glanced at the date.

August 21st.

Seven months.

He had been gone for seven months.

Raven…

Quickly, he tapped his phone and began to search for his friends' numbers. Growling with frustration, he threw the phone on the bed and sat angrily raking his hands through his hair. Of course this phone didn't have their numbers. He had somehow forgotten his best friends in the whole world. He somehow forgot his wife! He covered his face with his hands, fighting the urge to scream. Raven would be so afraid. Maybe they thought he was dead. Did they bury an empty casket?

Gar quickly shook that morbid thought from his head. Now as not the time to panic. _Seriously, dude. Get over it. It happened-WWRD? What would Raven do? _He glanced back at his phone. _Duh! Raven would roll her eyes and tell me to go read. Man, I love that woman! _He grabbed his phone again and began to search the internet of news on the Titans.

And literally came up with nothing. "How the hell did we just disappear from the planet?!" Frustrated, he flopped down onto the bed and winced as pain throbbed at the base of his head. He flung his arm over his eyes, his eyes itchy. Should he first look for Dick? Kori? Victor? Karen?

No.

Quickly, he took his phone into his hand, holding it above his face as he lay on the bed. Only one person. Raven. Or…He typed in Rachel Roth into the search engine. That wasn't an uncommon name but maybe…

Bingo! Garfield's heart leapt in excitement as a grainy student ID picture popped up next to the name Rachel Roth at Wayne State University in Detroit. Smiling, Gar quickly got up. He wobbled, grabbing his dressing for support. The room was spinning but he knew what he had to do. Once the room slowed to a soft swirl he straightened up and walked toward his closet. He pushed back he few shirts for work and pulled out the"space suit" he woke up in. _HOW did I forget everything? How did I forget my family? My team? My life?! _Gar shook his head. That didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was finding Raven.

Zipping himself up into his suit, he looked at himself in the mirror. Thank everything in heaven that he kept his workout routine-or else this would be like Kori's trip to the future where he was bald and a bit chunky. Absentmindedly rubbing his hand through is fill head of hair, he glanced around his apartment for anything he might need. In a whirlwind, he grabbed his wallet, his keys, and his phone-maybe leave a voicemail for work? Nah-he wasn't a main character until next season.

He thrust open his bedroom window-well, it was a studio apartment so it was also his kitchen and living room-and shifted into an eagle. The Changeling was back.

With a loud cry, Gar soared into the air, flying straight into the morning sun heading east. _I'm coming for you, Rae. _But he couldn't fight the feeling of a pit forming in his gut. Sure, people remembered the Titans-but somehow they were whipped from the history of the internet and their own memories. No one else came looking for him. If Garfield couldn't remember his team-what had happened to them?

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know what you think! I'll try and update every two weeks-maybe even every week if I get enough time. Thank you again for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Thank you for reading my story and telling me what you think! So for anyone that is wondering, the Titans are now in their mid-to-late twenties, with Beast Boy as the youngest at 26, Raven at 27, Bumble Bee, Robin, and Starfire at 28, and Cyborg at 30. Hope that gives you a general take on ages and their stage of life. I hope you enjoy this next chapter-please let me know what you think. I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 2: What to expect when everything is unexpected-and absolutely crazy **

Flying with a concussion was no joke but thanks to the Changeling's animal infused DNA he was almost completely healed. Shifting his prime feathers, he followed a current down toward the gleaming city of Jump. Letting out a caw, he began to descend in a spiral toward a small island right outside of the city limits. _Home Sweet Giant T-Shaped Obvious Target Home! _Garfield thought as he morphed into his human self and landed on the roof.

Though he had lived the past seven months in Los Angeles, it was like he was waking up from a dream. Everything seemed surreal and he wasn't quite sure that he was in reality. Quickly, he pinched himself. "OWWWW-okay, that was dumb." He muttered quietly to himself as he began to walk toward the entire way. He glanced over to the Eastern side of the roof where he and Raven shared their first moment as a sort-of couple years before, when Tamaran was threatening to invade and they had stopped an intergalactic war. A small wistful smile pulled at the corner of his lips. _And to think those were simpler times. _

Garfield shook his head and quickly dashed inside. "HELLO?! ANYONE HOME?" He dashed down the stairs, yelling at the top of his lungs. His heart was beginning to sink-he knew in his gut he was right. "RAVEN? RAE?!" With a bound, Gar sprinted into the Common Room to find it empty. "Anybody?" Tears started to prick the corners of his eyes which he blinked away in frustration. "DAMN IT!" Without thinking, he punched the wall next to him and pain flared up in his knuckles. Ignoring it, he stalked down the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

It was like they had been zapped from existence. Dishes were still on the table, a small mug half full of cold tea lay on the counter. Mold was growing on the food in the pan. Gar's eyes scanned the area, his brows furrowing in confusion. What the heck had happened? Garfield felt that pit in his stomach again. Everyone-everyone was gone. He had been worried that they may have thought he was gone or dead but by the look of things…

If he had lost his memory…

Gar jumped over the couch and rapidly began to type into the computer. "Come on. Come on. Come on. BINGO! Cy just wishes he was this good!" The screen on the monitor blinked to life as the footage from the last available date, January 30th, began to play on the screen. Garfield's heart leapt into his throat as he saw himself and Cyborg arguing over meat versus tofu. Starfire was listening to Bumblebee, who was discussing buying new wedding bands for herself and Cyborg, while Nightwing was pouring over some document. Suddenly the kettle began to whistle where Gar saw himself jump up and grab a mug from the cabinet. The doors opened and both the Garfield on the screen and the future Garfield caught his breath.

Raven.

She still had on her cloak but otherwise was in yoga pants and a sweatshirt that said Jump City University. Her lips twitched at the corners as she observed her husband pouring hot water into her mug. Garfield looked down. He couldn't do this. His breath began to quicken. "Fast-forward." He mumbled and the computer complied. Steadying himself, he glanced up, watching his life in quick-time. Suddenly, a flash of light blipped the screen. "Wait-stop!" He paused the footage then quickly began to rewind. "Okay-play."

"I still do not understand why a musical group is called a band while also wedding rings are called bands." Starfire's voice rang over the footage. Her eyebrows were scrunched together. "Would any such group not be called a band?"

"That's just the way it is, Kori." Cyborg shot a glance at her before looking over at Beastboy and Raven eating and smiling at each other. "Seriously, Green bean? This honeymoon phase is about to be 'banned.' You've been married TWO YEARS! Get a room!"

"You're just jealous we haven't gotten into a rut like you, Chrome Dome!"

"That's why you need more meat in your diet, Grass Stain. More protein gives more energy which then leads to-"

"Better choose your next words carefully, Victor Stone." Raven's eyes narrowed at him, causing Bumblebee and Starfire to laugh. Nightwing even looked up from his papers with a small smile on his face.

Garfield suddenly had a memory tickle the back of his head. He knew what was coming next. He watched himself blush on screen, glancing at his wife. "Yeah, Vickie. You better-"

A giant flash of light exploded in the room and everyone fell onto the floor in a heap. Then, without any warning, the footage went to static. Garfield felt his heart sink. "That's it?!" He began to frantically press the button over and over again. "That can't be it. Are you serious?" In frustration, he pounded a fist onto the consul and jerked away. So it wasn't just him. It was everyone. Everyone was gone. Everyone was without memory. They could be anywhere! Who the hell knew where Nightwing and Bumblebee were at. Cyborg-maybe with his dad? Starfire might not even be on the planet!

Taking a deep breath, he inhaled and exhaled while repeating his mantra. Okay. First things first. Gar steeled himself and headed toward his and Raven's room. He walked down the hallway, passing his old room and then Raven's. He chuckled to himself, thinking about the fight they had while they were engaged on which room to keep. Starfire finally suggested they just get a new room together. Leave it to Kori to always be the compromiser. _Stop being so freakin' gloomy, Gar. You aren't teenage Raven! _

Entering their room, he took in a breath. Thanks to his heightened nose, he could still smell a faint scent of Raven in the room. Lavender, tea, and a slight dash of cotton. He glanced at their bed and literally blushed, his thoughts flowing toward their wedding night when they finally consummated their relationship. What can he say? She was raised by monks and his parents and adopted parents were both old-fashioned. Taking a deep breath, he blew out air through his nose and turned quickly to grab a small bag. Just a few things to get before he went to find Raven. That girl in Detroit was her-how many violet haired girls with the name Rachel Roth were there in the world?

Without thinking, he grabbed some of his and Raven's clothes and uniforms, a couple pair of shoes, toiletries, and his wedding ring. Raven's was missing so she must have been wearing it whenever they were attacked. He paused when he saw a picture of them on their bedside table. It was the day they eloped. They had told the team to meet them at a church that afternoon without telling them why. It had rained but Raven considered it lucky. Star's squeal of delight still made Gar cringe in pain. Without thinking, he grabbed the picture and stuffed it into the bag too. Raven's reading glasses she had procured in their first year of marriage were also at the table so he grabbed those too. Just as he began to zip the bag, something shifted in the air.

Garfield's ear twitched toward a sound coming from behind him. Slowly, he finished zipping the bag and cradled it to his chest. Then the sound of what seemed to be a match being lit hissed in his ears. _Oh crap. _Without shifting into an animal form, Gar dashed toward the window. With a loud smash, he was propelled out by a strong force.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion threw him into the air. Before he could begin to fall, the Changeling shifted into the form of a condor, holding the bag in his beak. Smoke billowed around him as he flew up toward the roof, using the smoke to hide his ascent. Though he would NEVER tell Nightwing this, he didn't _totally_ resent the covert-ops training he forced the team to do. Wishing he could chuckle in his bird form, he thought about how though Raven would NEVER tell him-but he knew she found him hot whenever he was fighting in his human form during those said trainings.

While smoke continued to billow out, Garfield fell onto the roof in a crouch in his human form, forcing himself to focus. He spat out the bag, tasting synthetic cotton in his mouth. "Well, at least it wasn't moth guts." He waited to see if anyone came looking to finish the job but no one showed. After a couple minutes, the green man fell onto his butt and took a deep breath. His heart was still beating rapidly and his eyes were stinging from the smoke. Well, there goes his savings-Raven's books were NOT cheap!

"So someone tries to separate us, makes us forget our past, and if we came back tries to kill us?" He flopped onto his back, some of his teenage awkwardness shining through. "Why can't it ever just be a villain who likes to torture us with Ferraris and tofu burgers?!" Frustrated, he grabs his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911 to bring the fire department to the Tower. After the call, he shifted the bag onto his shoulders and turned into an eagle. Though it was a bit wobbly, the bag stayed mostly on his back as he flew toward the Jump City Airport. _First stop-Detroit. But seriously, Rae? Detroit? Couldn't you have picked a better place-like Antarctica or the Siberian tundra?!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Administration building. Administration building." Garfield muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion as he walked across the college campus. After a long flight and a few confused fans who were wondering why he looked familiar (he still wasn't sure how many people remembered the Titans or if they just were Space Trek 3000 fans) and two grueling taxi rides later, Gar managed to make it onto campus. It was close to 5pm so he was trying to find the main building to figure out where Raven was. _Gar, yan't go in, just saying 'Hey, I'm this girl's long-lost husband. Oh yeah, don't worry. I painted my skin for a football game. Big fan! _

Suddenly, he spotted a girl running across campus with blonde hair. She looked a bit like Terra but with a short-bobbed haircut and brown eyes.

Blondes were still a sore spot with Raven but maybe the memory loss would allow her to forgive him just this once. "Hey!" He called after the girl. She turned and gawked at him. Gar felt his face flare up with heat but fought back his embarrassment. You'd think over 20 years of green skin would prepare you for these sorts of things. "Hey, sorry! I just have a quick question!" He jogged up to the girl as she looked warily at him.

"Yeah…." She nervously licked her lips and looked at him.

Fighting down annoyance, Garfield gave her a winning smile. "I'm looking for the Administration building, could you point me to it?"

"Uhh, it's closed. It's past 5…"

"What-no, it's-" He looked down at his phone and growled. Of course. Eastern Standard Time, Garfield-not Pacific. "Dang it!" He threw back his head in frustration. "I can't believe I'm so stupid!"

The girl paused and looked at him. "You know…" She paused. "You look kind of familiar. Like I know you from the news or TV or something."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He glanced back at her. She was still standing there and hadn't walked off. "Could you help me? I'm looking for someone." He flung his bag from around his shoulder to his front and dug out the wedding picture. "This woman? Her name is Rachel? Rachel Roth? She's about my age with kind of purplish hair."

The girl took the picture and studied it. Her eyebrows scrunched together in slight recognition. "Yeah, I do know her! She was in my Latin class but she dropped out. I think she works at a book store nearby where I get coffee sometimes." She handed it back to him with a shrug, then pointed to a building to the west. "About 3 blocks that way. You can't miss it."

"THANK YOU! You literally may have just saved a life today! THANK YOU!" Overcome with joy, Garfield flung his arms around the poor girl, lifted her off the ground, then just as quickly sprinted off, waving happily.

The girl stood dumbly staring after him. "What just happened?"

But Garfield didn't care. He was long gone, dashing down the street toward Raven. Before he knew it, he ran into the local bookshop. It was a small little place with only a couple customers sitting outside in the nice summer air. Slowly, he paused in front of the door and took three calming breaths. _Okay, Changeling. Don't freak her out! Just make her laugh and get her to remember every little thing about the past seven months that she didn't remember because some psycho decided to erase our memories like a bad sci-fi movie. _Taking one more breath and smiling to himself, he walked in the door. No one else was there as the bell rang above his head announcing his entrance.

Gar began to look around the room. It wasn't a big shop. Books were stacked haphazardly on shelves and on the floor in piles. It was a hipster's dream and a librarian's nightmare. He turned to look around him, seeing books of all kinds from classics to comics, when a voice called out from behind him. "Can I help you?"

He froze. Slowly, he turned and looked behind him. Behind the counter stood Raven. And she looked as beautiful and mysterious as ever. Gar's heart began to beat faster as his mouth became dry. He had to play it cool-not scare her off. He didn't want to set off her powers and destroy the store. And pay more money for books. Their bedroom was enough to break the bank as it was. "Uhhh…yeah. Do you have the book of Azar by chance?" _Nice one Gar! Play to her interests. _

Raven brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Garfield noticed how much longer it was, running halfway down her back. There was no recognition was in her eyes as she observed him quietly. "I've never heard of that book. Let me see." She walked out from behind the counter. And Garfield almost fainted on the spot.

Raven was pregnant.

His mind went numb. His pupils dilated. Pregnant. And judging by her size, that baby was probably seven or eight months old. "Haaaahaha…." He stuttered, staring at her round belly. Raven glanced down at herself and her checks began to grow warm. _I'm a…I'm gonna be a…Holy…._He couldn't put his thoughts into order. "So…pregnant?" His voice was two octaves higher than usual. He cleared his throat and coughed awkwardly. A dad. He was going to be a dad. Excitement, confusion, fear, and joy raced through his boy all at once.

Raven shifted her eyes downward, pink contrasting over her pale checks. "Yes."

"Wow. That's-ah-that's wonderful. How far along?"

"I'm…not 100% sure. I think around seven and a half or eight months, according to the doctor."

"And-ah…who's the lucky guy?"

Raven began to twist her hair in her fingers, her eyes flashing. Gar realized he had hit the too-personal button. "That's none of your business." She balked as if realizing she was talking to a customer. She glanced away and looked down at the ground. "I don't know okay?" She tucked her face to the side. "I-I don't ever remember being with a guy so-Wait, why am I telling you this?!" She glanced up at him but Garfield's heart began to leap with joy.

He was going to be a dad-and she was starting to act like her old self.

"I might know who the father is." Something Garfield prided himself in (and also got him into a lot of trouble) was going with his gut feeling. He pulled out their wedding picture and showed it to her. Raven warily took the frame from him and glanced down. Her eyes widened and her breath began to quicken. And that's when Garfield realized this may have been one of those times where he should have thought it through. But come on-he's gonna be a dad! "So…maybe I should have lead with-"

"Are you stalking me?!" Gar snapped his head up and gazed at Raven as she snapped at him. "What is this? Did you photoshop this?!"

"What-NO! I know this may seem hard to believe but I'm your husband-"

"STOP!" Some books on the shelves shuffled and a few fell onto the ground but neither seemed to notice. "I've never been married. I don't know who you are but you have to leave." She began backing away, her eyes wide with fear. "Now."

Garfield's heart felt that it was being torn in two. Not Raven. Not like this. "You don't have any memory except the past seven months right?" Grasping for straws, he took one step closer to her but noting the look on her face, he backed away. "You love English Breakfast tea and reading poetry in the afternoons instead of the morning because it refocuses your day." Raven's eyebrows scrunched together as she listened. She stopped backing away but eyed him warily.

"How did you know I-"

"You love watching historical dramas and never tell anyone you secretly love anime. And your favorite food is waffles with syrup in every square but not running over the sides." He paused as her eyes grew bigger. He took a deep breath, realizing he was just making things worse. "I'm sorry-it's just-Raven…I'm your husband. We lost our memories seven months ago. Someone attacked us and we now are separated and it's complicated and-" He paused and smiled slightly. "I know this seems crazy-because it is. But it is so crazy it has to be true-right?"

Raven observed him, her eyes now narrowing. "You're still here." He called. "You asked why you were telling all these things-and besides my totally creepy way of introducing myself, you feel comfortable with me-don't you? Why would you be so open with me if you don't know me?" Garfield noted her face staying stoic but the corners of her mouth twitching down into a slight frown. _She must not have her powers at full right now._ He thought, glancing around the room. No lightbulbs had burst. Maybe memories being repressed included her powers too. _She has to remember. _"Raven?"

"My name is not Raven. Now I'm only going to ask one more time. Leave now or I'm going to call the police." She gripped a heavy book in her hand as if she would hit him with it if he came any closer. Her face looked like it was made of stone but Garfield knew her so well that it was her way to acting tough.

"Okay." He sighed in defeat. "I'll leave." His shoulders sagged and his eyes began to sting involuntarily. His heart felt it was tearing in two. Then something caught his eye. Around her neck was chain with a small, simple band. On it was a single diamond. Impulsively, he pulled off his left glove and wiggled off his wedding ring. "Here." He put his ring on top of a stack of books next to him then raised his hands over his head. "Just-take this. Please-remember." He glanced down at her stomach and felt his heart do another somersault. "Just-I want to be there for you. For anything you need."

Her eyes narrowed at him but he noticed a small release of tension in her face, showing she was confused and softening toward him. He took one last look at her then quickly walked out the door. As the door swung closed behind him, Gar dashed toward an alley and shifted into an eagle, letting out a caw of sadness and confusion that no human emotion could express.

**So a bit of a heartbreaking chapter. Don't worry-it'll just get more dramatic. There is about to be a lot more action and intrigue in the story (Usually a slow build.) Thank you again for reading, commenting, following, and favoriting my story. I hope you are enjoying it! And for those who haven't read my past story, I mention things from the story but you shouldn't be too lost without having read it. Let me know what you think and see you again soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, fellow Titan lovers! Thank you again for tuning back into the story. So this story has been so fun to write and I am excited to continue to write and bring the team back together. Please let me know what you guys think and thank you again for reading, favoriting, following, and commenting! I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 3: The Bromance Is Strong With This One**

"Seriously! I'm just here to see Victor Stone? Ya know-Cyborg? Half robot guy, super tall, mechanical eye that looks like it can shot lasers-whoa, Cy should really consider upgrading-"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The receptionist at the front desk scowled at him, standing quickly while straightening his Star Labs badge on his chest. His eyebrows were so severe that Garfield wondered who would win a glaring contest-Raven or this guy. He pointed toward the door.

_Okay, time for another go-with-my-gut-feeling. _Gar smiled innocently at the man then swept his hands across the desk, throwing a stack of papers and a cup of pens everywhere. The receptionist, Kevin, blinked at him unamused. "Whoops! My bad, dude! Let me help you out!" Quickly ducking down, Gar feel to his knees and shifted into the smallest insect he could think of at the moment. _A cockroach, again? Man, I'm glad Cyborg isn't here right now…_

"Sir?" Kevin began to glance around himself, walking quickly around the desk. "Where did he-? Oh, man. I'm so fired."

Garfield was long gone, skittering down the hallway toward the elevator. He hopped onto the briefcase of the nearest business man he could find-_oh, salami sandwich inside!_ _Must feed! Wait, no, focus Logan! _He hated becoming insects because his brain always began to work at the level of the animal form he was in over a certain amount of time. Insects-well, the last time he was a flea he was borrowing in Starfire's hair during a battle, if that says anything.

The ding of the elevator sounded in his ears (okay, so cockroaches don't have ears, but Gar could still sense it.) Suddenly shifting into a squirrel, he dashed out of the elevator down the hall. He had been here once before, when Cyborg had met with his dad to tell him about marrying Bumblebee. It had to be around here somewhere-BINGO! Next to an office door was a plate that said, 'Silas Stone'. Inside, Garfield heard a humming noise like something was being charged up. Shifting back into his human form, he got ready to see his best bro (or, as Raven called him, his second spouse.) The door slid open before he could knock, causing him to jump back in surprise.

And that wasn't the only surprise.

Garfield had to bite back a yelp as his heart leapt in horror. The worst thing that could ever have happened to Cyborg…happened. His arms were detached, being held in the air by robotic arms. His chest was opened, reveling a pulsing light where electricity was being pumped into his half human/half mechanical heart. His head was hooked up to a screen, his eyes closed and face blank. The worst thing ever had happened and Gar hadn't been there to help his best friend in the whole world.

Cyborg had become a robot.

"Cy?" Garfield asked tentatively, walking up slowly toward his friend. "Victor Stone?" Suddenly, Victor's eyes popped open, his mechanical one turning bright red. He was facing Gar as he stared at him blankly.

"Alias: Victor Stone. Age: 30. Height: 203.2 centimeters. Weight: 181.437 kilograms." His voice was metallic and void of emotion. Gar felt a swell of anger at whoever had done this to his family. Whoever they were-they were going to pay. Victor's eyes scanned Garfield as he slowly walked toward him. "Alias: Garfield Mark Logan. Age: 26. Height: 180 centimeters. Weight: 77.1 kilograms. Occupation: Actor. Variables: Unknown." Slowly, the machines began to reattach his appendages and close his chest. Finally, with a clink, Cyborg detached himself and landed on the floor in a thud. "Reason for visit: Unknown."

Slowly, Gar continued to walk toward his friend. "Vic? Come on buddy, you have to remember me. I've already had a pretty rough couple of days and just need something good to happen." Gar remembered that time he got into Victor's body as an amoeba to fix a virus. If only he could get inside for him to remember… "Hey, I know!" Quickly, Gar whipped out the wedding picture of him and Raven surrounded by everyone. "Check this out! You're in it!" He handed him the picture of the team, which Cyborg scanned with his robotic eye. The corner of his mouth twitched, showing there was some humanity still left in there. _Come on, Chrome Dome. You have to remember or have some recording or something in there. _

"This is not a fake. How is Victor Sone in a photograph with a movie star without recollection of this moment?" Though his voice was void of emotion, Garfield could sense his best friend was still in there. _Whelp, it's now or never. Ugh, why does it have to be this way?!_

Without warning, Garfield leapt at Victor, shifting into a microscopic amoeba in the process. Almost there. Almost there! Come on Logan! YES! Gar aim held true as he sailed into Victor's human ear. Quickly, he dashed as fast as possible through the canal, trekking farther into the body. _Okay, okay. SOOO, the brain. He has one of those, right? _Garfield began to follow a pulsing light as he dashed in his amoeba form toward the center of the head. Finally, he reached his destination-the brain. Garfield had forgotten how amazing Cyborg's brain was-half human muscle and half microchips.

Thinking back to taking anatomy online (yes, the Titans did finish high school. Gar had his GED thank you very much.) Memory was in the hippo-something or another… Bingo! Shifting over the hippocampus, Garfield shifted his amoeba arms into little crab-like claws. _Here goes nothing!_ _Man, maybe I should be a brain surgeon after this! _Gar checked his gut, then played his favorite game. _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! _Taking two chips, he quickly switched them. Suddenly, the world began to shake around him. That can't be good…_Crap crap crap! Okay! Sorry Cy! _He quickly switched them back, then felt as if he was being yanked backward. Flying around without control, Gar began to flail around when suddenly he was propelled out of Victor's body and onto the ground. Shifting back into his human form, Gar glanced up to see the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the past seven months.

Victor was clutching his head, shaking it back and forth while falling to his knees. "Dude! Are you okay?! Do you remember?!" Garfield shook off the earwax goop from his limbs as he dashed toward his best friend.

"Running diagnostic: virus detected. Virus detected." The computer behind them began to blare as if there was an emergency, flashing red lights. Suddenly, as quickly as it began, Victor slumped to the ground unconscious.

"VIC! Cy, come on buddy! You're okay! Oh crap. I killed him. I killed him!" Garfield began to freak out, his heart beating 200 beats per minute. Shaking him, Gar began to chant his mantra in Swahili to calm himself down with eyes squinted shut while he turned Victor over onto his back. "Dude, you have GOT to lay off the meat. You weigh a ton!"

"Maybe you need to eat more protein, Green Bean."

Gar's eyes snapped open, staring down at his best friend. Victor was smiling weakly at him, nodding his head at him. "I remember. I remember everything."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So wait-you're telling me that everyone is gone? No one remembers anything?!"

"Yeah dude. That's why I came to get you. Like, one girl at LA somehow kind of remembered me but otherwise-even the internet forgot us! The internet is never wrong!" Garfield threw his hands in the air as the duo walked down the streets of Gotham in the summer twilight. People were scurrying away from the pair, eyeing them nervously. One man palmed something in his pocket while wearily watching the two heroes. That's Gotham for ya.

Victor and Gar had stolen a Boom Tube from Star Labs then boomed straight to Gotham (Victor had grinned evilly, saying how his dad was going to be pissed as the two boomed away from the lab.) First stop was to find Nightwing-detective skills was detrimental to finding everyone else. And Gotham was a good a place to start as any. The pair had grabbed some pizza from a local shop and were chowing down as they walked.

"Seven months. It's like my two lives are running side by side. My fake memories of the thirteen years-they seem so real!" The cybernetic man shook his head slowly, frowning as he stared down at the sidewalk. Garfield didn't comment on how he at least had fake memories-he literally had nothing to go on for the past seven months. Vic shook his head and continued. "What would Karen think? Bee would-she wouldn't even know who I am, would she." He didn't even question it. Gar shrugged next to him, feeling his stomach churn.

"I know what you mean." He paused. He still hadn't processed his visit with Raven. Being forgotten. Being a father. He felt like a widower. But he would just do what he does best-make jokes and fly by the seat of his pants. Glancing up at Victor, he realized if anyone could understand what he was going through, it would be the only other guy who had lost his wife to this crazy scheme. "I found her, Vic." Taking a shaky breath, Gar stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I found Raven."

The cybernetic man turned around to face the green man. Garfield wasn't sure how he was coming across but he knew it probably wasn't good. "What happened?" Making a fist, Gar shook his head and scratched the back of his neck with his other hand-an old habit from his teen years when he felt awkward. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He shook his head again and closed his eyes. Sympathetically, Victor nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about we just go find that little 'Dick'. He's probably been working this case for weeks and his little uptight ass is gonna be upset we didn't get here sooner."

Gar gave a watery smile up at his friend. _Raven's right. He really is my second spouse. _"Thanks, dude." Coughing into his hand, Gar gave his best fake smile. _Smile through the pain, Logan. _He nudged Vic out of the way, fringing disinterest. "Come on, Chrome Dome. Let's go get our boos!"

"Boo."

The two men yelped, jumping back into the now deserted street as a soft, gravelly voice came from behind them. Then Victor and Garfield squealed again-though this time in surprised delight.

"BATMAN!"

Though Gar had met the Dark Knight on many occasions, he still got star struck every time he met the vigilante. "Batman-sir-just-WOW! So, uh, what are you doing here? In Gotham?" Hitting his forehead with a groan, Garfield rubbed his face in his palm. _Wow, Changeling, what a charmer. _

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Batman scowled at the pair. His hand lay casually on his utility belt, but Gar knew that move from Nightwing. He could have them out cold before they even knew what hit them.

"So-you're never going to believe us, but-" Victor started, but the Dark Knight cut them off before they could explain themselves.

"You used to be part of a small team of heroes who have lost their memory and been erased from history."

Victor and Garfield glanced at one another, mouths hanging open. And they thought Dick was an amazing detective. "Uhhh, so you remember us?" Gar asked as he looked back at him. "Uh, Batman, sir!"

Batman pulled out a batarang, shifting it between his fingers as he analyzed the two heroes in front of him. Gar felt like he was under a microscope and felt like shifting into an amoeba again to disappear. "No." He stated plainly.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "So…why are you here?"

The Dark Knight glanced around himself, his scowl deepening. It always amazed the Changeling how his frown could get more pronounced. "I have been monitoring a crime ring in upper Gotham for the past six weeks. One night during a raid, Robin and I discovered the Riddler working to hide some augmented virtual reality googles. He mentioned something about Nightwing's old team in Jump City before being shocked by a transmitter that was located on the base of his neck. This rendered him unconscious-which means that this is something someone is trying to keep hidden. After extensive research, I noticed five superpowered beings had left Jump City the same time Dick Grayson left for Bludhaven. And two of those beings were you." He glanced down at the bag in Gar's hands. "That picture in your bag dates back almost three years-it is an original. No photoshop." If he noted the confused look on Garfield's face, he didn't respond. "I know where the other three beings are. If Dick Grayson trusted you, then I will have to trust his judgment."

Gar stared open mouthed at the hero. Honestly, he hadn't heard a word he said after he had said he had been monitoring a crime ring. "So does the Justice League really have a satellite in space?!"

A metallic hand wacked the green man in the back of the head. "Chill, man! You're acting like a 12-year old fangirl!" Heat flooded Gar's face as he glanced up at his ultimate hero. _Wow, this is almost as bad as when I meet Wonder Woman during the battle with those Tamaranians. _He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back up at the hero.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know where Nightwing is, would you?" He caught Cyborg's eye and glanced back at the masked man. "Or, even better, you could just tell us where all our friends are and we can be on our way." Batman narrowed his eyes at him, causing him to gulp. _Now I know why Dick was always such a dick about everything. Talk about a tight-_

"Bludhaven. Grayson and the two women are in Bludhaven." He glanced at the Changeling. "You have already found the dark one. Congratulations are in order." Gar felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. How did he know about that?! "Now I have to ask you to leave. You are attracting too much attention and I need you to leave."

Feeling sick, Gar turned toward Victor. Victor shrugged at him before turning back toward Batman…to find he had already vanished. "Ugh, I hate it when Dick does that. Must be a family thing." He fired up the boom tube then glanced at the shape shifter. "You okay, man? What did he congratulate you for?"

Gar weighed the idea if he should tell him about Raven being pregnant or not. _Nah, I don't even know how I feel right now. Plus, I don't need him going all big brother on me for leaving my pregnant wife alone. _"Dude, I have no idea." Man, lies came more easily than he remembered. He pushed past the robotic man through the portal into the dank, steamy docks of Bludhaven. One moment later the portal closed behind them. What better to distract from confusion and hurt than tracking down your best friends who have no memory of you and probably could beat you into a pulp in three seconds flat!

Shifting into a hound, Garfield sniffed for any traces of Nightwing. The smell of sweat, human waste, fish, and oil filled his nose. Gagging in his canine form, Gar shifted back to become human. "Man, this place REEKS! Worse than your nasty stank balls! Why would Bumblebee, Star, and Nightwing all come here?! And I thought Detroit was bad!"

"Detroit? When did you go to-"

Suddenly, the lights on the far side of the dock went out. Cyborg and Changeling shifted to stand back to back. The hairs on the back of Gar's neck lifted as if he was charged with electricity. Ever animal instinct inside of him was telling him to run. Victor primed his sonic cannon, switching his eye to infrared. Suddenly, another light went out to the right and the two whirled to face-nothing.

"I don't like this." Victor slowly turned a three-sixty to check the perimeter. Gar's ear twitched as he heard something shuffling on the building next to them. He glanced up but saw nothing but steam emitting from pipes in the nearby buildings.

Suddenly, an explosion from behind rocked both Titans off their feet to their knees. Whipping around, Garfield felt his stomach twist into a pretzel.

"Hello Titans. My, it has been a while." The calm cool voice rang out from the shadows. A figure began to emerge as if made from smoke itself. "How long has it been? It feels as if we haven't seen each other in years."

Materializing out of the smoke, Slade unsheathed his blade. "Don't tell me you have forgotten me."

**Dun-dun-duuuuun! Slade is back! And it seems that he remembers the Titans. Curiouser and curiouser. Anyway, I love the relationship between Cyborg and Beastboy-it's so honest and funny. I thought a more light-hearted chapter was good before things start to get heavy again. Thank you for reading-please let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What happens in Bludhaven stays in Bludhaven **

**Hello again fellow Teen Titans lovers! Sorry it has been a few weeks-with the holidays it is very difficult to find time to write. Last chapter was a cliffhanger-but don't you worry. It picks up right where it left off. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! I don't own Teen Titans or any character.**

"Well, crap." Victor muttered under his breath, powering up his sonic cannon as he aimed it at Slade. Gar wordlessly morphed into a tiger and let out a thunderous roar that echoed through the empty docks. A chuckle escaped Slade's mouth as he twirled his blade in his left hand menacingly. He crouched into a fighting stance as if in invitation.

Victor fired his sonic cannon at the villain as Garfield charged with extended claws. His mind began to take on the instincts of the tiger, focused on his prey. Slade flipped over the cannon fire, rolling into a tuck as he landed on the ground to the right of the green tiger. He slashed his blade at Gar, who shied away, crouching in defense as he looked for an opening.

"SLADE!" Victor went to tackle the man but Slade moved too quickly. He ducked to the left, swiping his leg, causing the robotic man to topple forward onto his face. Victor caught himself on his hands while raising his boot to shoot a rocket at him. Slade quickly grasped Victor's ankle, grunting in effort as he swung the heavy cyborg and tossed him into a collection of empty crates. Taking advantage of the opening, Garfield pounced at the man-but it was like Slade knew what they were going to do before they knew themselves! He simply stepped to the side and Gar had to twist his body to swipe at him. Missing by a hair, Garfield landed hard on his side with a thud. Slowly he got up as Victor stood up, shaking pieces of rotten, broken wood of his shoulders.

"Was he always this good-or have we gotten rusty?"

With a chuckle, Slade slowly made his way closer to the two men. **"**And here I thought you had forgotten all about me. I have to say, you seem to be doing remarkably well for someone who has no memories." Letting out a growl, Gar swiped at Slade who dodged with ease. "Temper, temper Mr. Logan." He sidestepped and kicked Gar in the head, flipping over Victor's head and landing on a crate. Cocking his head to the side, Slade crouched down as he faced the two Titans. "What would the mother of your child say?"

For once, Gar didn't mind that his mind began to take the characteristics of animals. Instinct took over as he roared at the villain. Victor on the other hand did not take well to the new information. "SAY WHAT?!" Keeping his cannon locked on Slade, he whipped around to glare the Garfield. "IS HE SAYING WHAT I THINK HE'S SAYING? GREEN BEAN-HE BETTER NOT BE SAYING YOU KNOCKED UP YOUR WIFE AND LEFT HER-"

Shifting back into his human form, Gar snarled back at the cybernetic man while keeping his eyes trained on the villain wielding the sword. "Dude, seriously, now is not the best time!" Victor frowned, shaking his head. Garfield could almost hear him saying that this was not over. At least it wasn't as bad as when Victor had given him 'The Talk' after saving Tamaran. Shaking his head to keep focus, Gar glanced back at Slade. Though his face was hidden by a mask, he could almost see the smirk behind it.

"Now this is interesting. It looks like you do have your memories back-so my job here is done." Slade slowly straightened up, sheathing his sword. "Hate to fight and dash but I have more important things to do than deal with secondary Titans."

"WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!" Garfield shouted as he took two steps toward Slade. Without warning, Slade whipped out a rifle and pointed it directly into Gar's face. Blinking twice, Gar's frown deepened and he swatted the gun out of his face while stepping closer to the mercenary. Whether Slade was surprised at this gesture, he didn't show it. Instead, he took a step back and drew his sword again. Garfield growled-something was happening. Something that hadn't happened in a long time. His pulse was racing, his mind growing fuzzy. He vaguely heard Victor saying something but it was muffled. His pupils were dilating and his breath becoming ragged. He forced himself to breathe in through his nose and out of his mouth. "We're not finished until you tell us why we lost seven months of our lives." His lip quivered but he couldn't allow Slade to see weakness. "Why did I lose my wife? MY CHILD?! WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY REMEMBER US?"

Slade must have sensed the shift in Garfield as he moved his body to face sideways toward the green shapeshifter, making himself a smaller target. His eye narrowed behind the mask. "Who said I ever forgot?"

Suddenly, Gar couldn't control it anymore. His body began to morph against his will. His mind became both a blank slate and a raging storm. Limbs stretched and muscles bulged. Hair exploded across his body. Without warning, he became the thing he feared and trusted most.

Garfield became The Beast.

"GAR, NO!" But Victor's cry was lost in the sea of emotions crowding Gar's mind. Howling at the top of his lungs, he dashed toward the mercenary. Slade for once didn't make a sound-Garfield's advances were causing him to actually try. Using his massive arms like clubs, Gar swung at Slade, who dodged the advances and blocked with his blade. Slade rolled between The Beast's legs and kicked Gar's back using the sword like a pole for leverage. Gar let out a snarl as he picked up a boat and chunked it at the ex-soldier. With a crash, the boat broke the dock in two but Slade nowhere to be seen. Fighting for control, Gar tried to clear his mind with his mantra-but The Beast literally seemed to growl at him and push him aside.

It was like Gar was watching himself while trapped inside his own body. The Beast heard Slade sneaking up behind him, so he swiveled around and began to toss crates at the mercenary, wood exploding with loud cracks and splinters stabbing his green skin unnoticed. Slade sliced one crate in half with his blade, used another to jump up into the air, then launched himself at The Beast. Though Garfield had no love for the man, he wanted to cry out in fear to tell him to run away.

Gar winced as The Beast grasped the villain by the face, palming his mask in his massive palm. Slade swung his legs to push off The Beast's chest but it flung its arm to the left, tossing the soldier into the water below. With a bellow, The Beast leapt over the side of the deck into the murky water below.

The shock of the water jerked Gar back into reality. Though The Beast still had control of his body, Garfield slowly gained control over his own mind. Well, sort of. Raven would argue that Gar had no control over anything in his own head. _Focus, Logan! _He was in a mammal form but the Beast luckily had strong lungs. Gar began to take in his surroundings. The polluted water made it difficult to see-much less so due to it being nighttime.

As his eyes adjusted, Gar scanned the water. _Where did he-_ Before he could finish his thoughts, something wrapped around his neck with the strength of iron, dragging him toward the stilted bottom. Something else wrapped around his middle, pinning his arms to his sides. The Beast's claws dug into his thighs, causing Gar to release a precious gasp of air. Slade tightened his arms around Gar's throat, his legs clamped tight around his chest and stomach in an unbreakable hold.

Garfield felt The Beast fighting for control, his mind going fuzzy with a slight ringing in his ears. _NO! NOT AGAIN! _He couldn't lose control-despite what Raven had told him, Gar knew that each time he became The Beast, he lost a part of his humanity.

_Okay, Gar. Think like Raven! What would she do? _Suddenly, Garfield went slack. He wasn't sure if he was just pretending or really was blacking out as his body went limp. Slade loosened his grip, kicking Garfield down and slowly swimming toward the surface. He was obviously fighting to stay conscious himself.

_Alright, Beast. Wanna take the wheel? _With a surge of strength (or desperation, he wasn't sure) Gar shot up in the water, his lungs threatening to burst. He zeroed in on Slade's form desperately swimming toward the surface. _Kori is always telling me to be a gentleman and help people-I should keep that promise, at least help him until I can beat him up again! _Like a rocket, The Beast/Gar zoomed up toward the mercenary. His eyes narrowed as Slade turned toward him just in time to see Gar tackle him from behind, using his powerful legs to propel them up and out of the water.

With a thud and tumble, the pair landed on the deck, gasping for air. Slade yanked off his mask, coughing up water as Gar slowly morphed back into his human form. All the energy deflated as his lungs began to re-inflate. His matted, wet fur transformed into his green skin and his hair plastered his face. Laying on his back, Gar slowly breathed, cherishing each breath then rubbed his hand against his face. A tickle on his face caused him to sputter a watery laugh. A thick beard framed his jawline and mouth-guess between puberty and The Beast he really had become Beast Man.

"BB! GAR!" Victor's voice filled his ears as he slowly sat up, looking at his best friend dashing toward him. Kneeling next to him, Victor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Laughing softly, Gar straightened up. "Well, that was a hairy situation."

"Ugh. You're fine."

The pair turned to see Slade unmasked for the first time. The man was older than they expected, a war-weathered face, shock-white hair and beard, and an eye-patch covering one eye. He was slowly straightening up, glaring at the pair. His breath was ragged, his good eye narrowed and blood-shot. "Seems Psimon made a miscalculation. You are more dangerous than you let on. I'll remember that."

Gar's energy was spent but he forced himself to confront the villain. Shakily, he stood up but stumbled, grasping Victor in support. Victor protectively pushed Gar behind him, powering up his sonic cannon and aiming it directly at Slade's head. "What the hell is going on, Slade?" Garfield hadn't heard Victor sound so angry since fighting his doppelganger against Trigon.

Slade let out a shallow laugh, sheathing his sword and placing a hand on his belt. "I've just been paid to test you and see what you know. I'm not a messenger." He opened a compartment on his belt and palmed something in his hand. Gar's animal instincts went nuts and Victor tensed his cannon. "But…The Brotherhood doesn't pay me to tell secrets." Garfield bristled. The Brotherhood of Evil? Aren't they-? Without warning, Slade tossed something at the pair. With a shout, Victor turned and tackled the green man, covering his body with his metallic one. An explosion rocked the already decimated dock. Smoke filled the air, stinging Gar's lungs. First water, now smoke? What next-fart gun gas to scar his lungs more?

Coughing, the pair got up to stare at the inferno of the docks. Slade was nowhere to be seen. "Great." Victor punched a wooden pole still intact next to him. He whirled to face Garfield. "Just great! First Slade comes to hustle us and now…The Brotherhood? Aren't they all still popsicles?" Shaking his head, he glared up at the sky in frustration. "I need a beer."

Gar wordlessly nodded his head, his brain aching almost as much as his body. They were still frozen and in prison-in his gut he knew that that hadn't changed in the past seven months. It had to be a New Brotherhood of Evil. "Who's Psimon?" He croaked, placing his hands on his knees in exhaustion.

"That weird psychic guy Raven fought when we first faced the Brotherhood of Evil." Victor turned toward Gar, crossing his arms as his frown deepened. "So…you knocked up my little sister?"

Groaning, Gar sank onto his butt and buried his head into his knees.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Cheers." Victor dulling chimed, clinking his glass with Garfield's. Gar wordlessly drank, taking in the bitter taste of the beer. He was so exhausted he could hardly lift the glass or even take a bite of the vegetarian pizza in front of him. Glancing at Victor chowing down on his meat lovers pizza, his stomach lurched. _Stupid Beast craving stupid meat. _Swallowing the saliva pooling in his mouth he quickly took a bite of a slice of his pizza. "So…." Victor eyed the tried Changeling, eyes narrowing. "I get that you and Rae don't have memory and she's safe and whatever, but still-you had to leave her in Detroit?!"

Rolling his eyes, which took much more energy than he realized he had, he shook his head. "Yeah. I should have just kidnapped her and forced her to fight with us with no powers." Victor reddened at Gar's response, taking a swig of beer to defuse the moment. Sighing, Gar shook his head and looked toward his best friend. "Sorry, dude. It's just hard-you know? But at least I know she's safe. And Bee, well…"

"Karen is fine. I know she is. She's here in town, right? That's what Batman said." Victor smiled at his friend in gratitude than took another huge bite of his meat-filled pizza. Talking with his mouth full, he continued on. "And Kori and Dick too, evidently. Guess we start here and get the band back together before going back to get Raven." Swallowing, he washed back the pizza with another swig of beer then belched. Unable to help himself, Gar laughed and Victor joined in. Smiling, he continued. "I've missed this. I…" Victor's face grew serious as he looked at his friend. "Let's just say I'm glad you woke me up. These past few months…" He didn't finish and Gar nodded in understanding.

"I get it, dude. You were a robot and had no friends. Well, except your dad and that's just kind of depressing. Not that only having your dad as a friend is a bad thing-but-well-okay, I'm shutting up now." Garfield stuffed another bite of pizza into his mouth. As he chewed, he continued on. "It's weird they implanted memories into your brain. So you really thought you never lost your memories? Wonder why Rae and I completely lost ours…" Vic shrugged, taking a whole slice into his mouth as he let Gar finish. "Dude, if Raven were here, she would chide us for being gross."

"Kori would say we were being 'The gross'. Man, I miss our friends. I didn't realize what I was missing." Victor shook his head. Gar felt a twinge in his chest. While he was so glad he had his memories back, he felt guilty for his time away. He liked his life. He was famous-well, in a different sense. Not recognized as a freak or admired for hero-worshiped. People truly liked him for…him. He was an actor. People wanted to know what he was-

"OH CRAP!" Gar jolted up into his seat, his eyes wide. He ignored Victor's inquiry if he was finally realizing how he would never defeat him in League of Legends. With trembling fingers, he quickly grabbed his phone and looked at his calls. When the screen came to life, his heart sank. 20 missed calls, 9 voicemails from his producer and agent. With a groan, he played the last one. And it was about what he expected. "Whelp, I'm fired."

With a snort, Victor tugged his friend back into his seat. "Chill, man. You're fine. Nobody even watches that show."

"Vic, everyone watches that show. They are going to write me out with a death off-screen. That's, like, acting death." Groaning, Gar placed his head in his hands, then groaned again as his beard scratched his fingers. _Stupid Beast with stupid hormonal surges! _

Grabbing the rest of Garfield's beer, Victor chugged it down and smacked his lips in satisfaction as he ignored Gar's protest. "Well, you have better things to do anyway, like find the guys who did this to us and have a smack down. Oh, and have a baby." Smiling at Gar, he grabbed another piece of pizza. "I really can't take you seriously with that beard. You look like a child who put on a Santa costume and dyed everything green."

"Or the Jolly Green Giant?"

"Oh man! I didn't even think of that!"

Smiling at his best friend, Gar appreciated him trying to get him out of his rut. Vic knew just what to do to cheer him up. "Anyway, speaking of other things to do, we have to get everyone's memories back-not to mention the world's memories of us." Sighing, he went to pick up another slice of pizza, then realized that it was gone. Blinking twice, he glared over at Victor, who had a sudden interest in the pictures on the wall. "Dude, you ate my pizza!"

"I wouldn't call that a pizza."

Annoyed, Gar waved down the waitress, who quickly came up to them. "Another round, gentlemen?" She looked as if Garfield's green skin and Victor's metal body were everyday occurrences. No sideways glances. No weary smiles. _I wonder…_

"Do you know who I am?" Garfield asked, smiling up at the girl. She blinked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Where do you know me from?"

She blinked twice, a frown forming on her face. "Do you want more to drink or some pizza, or…"

"Do you know us? What am I?"

"Annoying?"

"…"

"Okay, so more drinks and pizza. Got it." The waitress gave them one more look and continued to walk away. So much for his theory.

Chuckling, Victor smiled at the green man. "Well, she got you pegged!" He raised his hands in surrender at Garfield's withering gaze. "What was that all about, Santa?"

Rubbing one hand behind his head, Gar shook his head an defeat. "She didn't act like we were weird so I wondered if maybe she remembered us or something. That one girl in LA recognized me-sort of. And another girl in Detroit, though she may have recognized me from TV. Slade remembered us. But Batman didn't. No one else seems to either. It's just…the whole world woke up one day and forgot who we were. It's like Mad Mod controlled everyone." He chuckled awkwardly. "Remember that time at Fourth of July…and…Vic? Buddy? Why are you looking at me like that? You know I'm joking right? Tell me you know I'm joking. Mad Mod behind the Brotherhood of Evil? Seriously?!"

Victor frowned at his best friend, deep in thought. "No, I don't think it's him, but Slade mentioned the Brotherhood and Psimon. Mad Mod may be a pawn but something bigger is going on right now. I just…" He shook his head. "We gotta find our friends."

"Yeah. Let's get the band back together! Oh, ma'am! Could we get our pizza to go-"

ZAP!

Suddenly, the lights went out. Gar and Victor quickly stood up, both their chairs hitting the floor with a clatter. "Oh, this can't be good." Then, as suddenly as they went out, the lights came back on. Victor straightened up, whispering "We need to get out of here."

The moment those words muttered out of his mouth, something slashed right past the tip of his nose and stabbed itself into the newspaper clipping of the Justice League framed by his face. It was… Gar slowly plucked it out of the wall and examined it. It looked like a batarang?

"Heard you were looking for me. Big mistake."

Slowly, the two turned to the left to see a tall, dark yet familiar person brooding a few feet away with multiple batarangs in one hand and an electrically charged baton in the other. Nightwing had arrived.

Turning to glance at Gar, Victor huffed and rolled his eyes. "Wow, sometimes he can be a total dick."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter-and my word play with Nightwing's name. I just couldn't resist. I also couldn't help myself with a few moments of best friend bonding-I just love their friendship. Also, fight scenes are a bit difficult for me to write to I hope you enjoyed it. Slade is such a compelling villain yet he never seems to truly be out to destroy the Titans. He almost seems to liken their relationship to a game a chess-who can better play the game. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and thank you again for following and favoriting and commenting! I can't wait to hear what your predictions are and what you think will happen next! Until next time! **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you, I hope you keep finding the story interesting! **

**Fnafan8008: You are such an encouragement, that feeling in Gar's gut is definitely going to serve him in the future! **

**PSI-Triforce: So glad you are hooked. Thank you for your encouragement! **

**VoodooClown17: I can't wait to hear who you think it is! And Slade is such an interesting character-it's really fun to write about him. **

**Eris: So I wish it was Terra, but I couldn't get her to fit into the story. I really wanted to. Maybe later on or in a future story. But for now, no, it was just a random girl who looked like Terra. Thank you for reading and letting me know what you think! **

**Guest: Thank you for your encouragement! Glad you are enjoying it! **

**Starpana: Thank you so much! I am really glad you are enjoying it and hope you keep liking it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry I haven't written in forever. Christmas and New Years has been crazy-hopefully I can get a bit more writing time once the holidays are over. Life just gets so crazy sometimes. Thank you again for following, reading, commenting, and encouraging my story. I have all the chapters planned out (like my last story, there should be 13 chapters, just like there are always 13 episodes per season of Teen Titans.) Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 5: **

"You just had to say it." Gar grumbled as he ducked under the table with Victor. The past thirty-seven seconds had been mass chaos. Dick had lurched at the two heroes the moment Victor had called him a dick, thrusting his baton with a surge of electricity. Gar had immediately shifted into a lizard and dodged away under the table as Victor took the full brunt of the attack. Electricity shocked the robotic man, immediately charging him with power. His eyes bulged and his heart began to race. At that moment Dick realized his mistake but it was too late. Victor took him by the shoulders, raised him above his head, and thrust him across the room with a crackle of electricity powering his circuits.

Victor didn't take the time to see where he landed-that little circus performer always landed on his feet. He ducked under the table and glanced at Garfield as he grumbled angrily. Yeah, that was an eventful thirty-seven seconds. "Shut up, Green Bean."

"Wait, why are we hiding under the table?"

Suddenly, the table flew away over their heads as Dick stood menacing over them. "Well, that's just embarrassing." Victor murmured under his breath as the two men rolled away as their friend thrust down with his two batons. Though both men were excellent fighters-they would either seriously hurt Dick with their powers or get their butts handed to them if they held back. However, Richard Grayson did not have that problem.

Beyond exhausted, Gar felt his muscles ache in protest as he whirled around to face his best friends in a standoff. Victor had his sonic cannon pointed at Dick and Dick stood frozen, batarangs aimed at both superpowered men. "Dude, chill! It's us! We just want to talk."

An eyebrow shot up from his mask, his eyes narrowing in confusion. Garfield sighed. He wasn't sure how many more times he could do this. Couldn't there be some magic button he could push and they would all magically have their memories back? Grumbling, Gar held his hands above his head. At least the Beast wasn't giving any trouble. Lucky stiff was probably napping inside his head. "Look, I don't know what Batman told you but we aren't looking for trouble." He began to reach behind him for his bag. Without warning, Dick flung a batarang at Gar's hand. It slashed his bag right out of his hands and pinned it to a wall. "DUDE! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"CHILL MAN!" Victor called out, taking a step toward the vigilante.

"Why are you looking for me?" Dick's voice sounded husky, as if he had been yelling at a football game for a losing team.

"Because you're just so pretty." Victor snapped, causing Dick's frown to deepen. Rolling his eyes, Victor glared at his friend. Gar forgot the tension between to two at times-must be insecurity with masculinity or being the alpha leader. Gar used to be insecure all the time so he didn't usually have this problem. (Though, don't get him started on Adonis.) Realizing he was creating more tension, Victor sighed and stated, "Dude, I don't even know where to begin."

With an exasperated groan, Gar flung his hands in the air. "Oh my gosh. Okay, so we all were best friends and fought on a crime fighting team called the Teen Titans and we fought together for over a decade. There was this bad guy who made you his apprentice so you saved us by glowing with electrons or whatever and then we fought this girl who was our teammate but she betrayed us and she died but then she didn't die though I was the only one who saw her and we had a thing but it didn't last and then we fought this cult leader guy who used mind control and also Raven's dad-she's my wife and was on the team too-anyway, we fought her dad and saved the universe then we fought the Brotherhood of Evil with my family who I don't really talk to anymore and you and this girl named Starfire who now goes by Kori had this "will-they-won't-they" for years until you dated and we fought a bunch of bad guys and saved the world a gazillion times and then you and Star broke up when her planet invaded and Cyborg-that guy with the cannon pointed at you-married Bumblebee who was the leader of another Titans team and I married Raven and we all lived happily ever after until we were zapped and lost our memories and had them replaced by the Brotherhood of Evil we think but we aren't really sure but we have it on good-or really bad because it was from Slade-well, we have a source it was them and they somehow made the whole world forget us and we finally got our memories back so we are getting the team back together and are going to kick the Brotherhood's asses….WHEW!" Garfield took a lungful of air, having sputtered that story out what seemed to be one breath.

Victor and Dick just stood staring at him with blank faces. Finally, as Gar huffed to gain back air, Dick lowered his weapons and looked over at Victor with a look that said _What the hell just came out of that Green Guy's mouth? _He glanced back at Gar, who finally caught his breath. "Why should I believe…any of that?"

"Just ask Batman." Victor stated, lowering his cannon as it changed back into his arm.

Dick furrowed his brow. He de-charged his baton and placed it into his holster on his back. "He told me you were looking for me."

"You really need to lighten up on your interpretations, man." Victor shook his head as Gar slowly walked over to his bag and yanked the weapon out of the wall. Checking to make sure everything was okay inside, he heard Victor continue. "We are looking for your help. You were our friend. Our leader." Gar glanced back, shocked to hear his friend be so vulnerable. "Look, can we just-sit down and talk?"

Wordlessly, Dick nodded and gestured toward the booth they had destroyed. "Umm, maybe a different table." The trio moved to another table, awkwardly looking at one another. Gar and Vic caught each other's eye and grimaced in confusion on what to do next. The next thirty minutes consisted of Victor and Garfield discussing back and forth the story of their lives, the past thirteen years as a team, the past seven months with no memory, finding Raven and fighting Slade, and even showing him the wedding picture. (Garfield was a bit miffed was chipped during the scuffle.) Dick didn't move the whole time. His face stayed stoic, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Finally, after Victor finally went quiet, he spoke.

"That is a load of bullshit."

"Yep. That seems about right." Gar grumbled and rubbed his face in his hands. Feeling his beard in his fingers, he sighed in annoyance-though he wasn't sure at what-before looking back up at his friend. "Come on, dude! Look at the evidence! Batman even believes us!"

"This is probably some test. He doesn't believe I can handle myself in Bludhaven." Dick shook his head, a smirk on his face. "I'll hand it to you guys, you really have a good story going. But I worked with Batman until I was in my early twenties than became Nightwing. You may believe this story, but I…" He paused, slightly cocking his head to the side. He stared at the picture on the wall where the destroyed booth lay. The other two Titans glanced behind them at the booth then looked at each other dubiously. They both hated when he did stuff like that.

Dick abruptly got up and walked toward the booth. Unsure of what to do, the pair got up and followed him. With a jolt, Gar realized he was looking at the picture where the batarang flew between them when Dick had arrived. "Uhh, what you looking at, Buddy?"

Ignoring him, Dick walked right up to the frame and gazed at the picture. Gar felt a twinge of annoyance at his friend. _Unless he is having an epiphany or an aneurism, I am about to beat him to the ground and force feed him tofu until he remembers. _Glancing at the picture, he realized what Dick was looking at. It was where his weapon had landed. Right next to a blotch on the picture of the Justice League in front of the pizza joint receiving some award for the city. Finally, Dick spoke. "So you say that this alien princess is here in Bludhaven?"

Catching Vic's eye, Gar shrugged his shoulders, just going with the flow. "Uhh, yeah. That's what Batman said." Whether Dick heard him, he didn't acknowledge it. As he continued to frown at the picture, Garfield snorted in frustration. "Dick, I have had the worst two days of my life and am literally running on no sleep and I am super exhausted! Just tell us what you are looking at or so help me, I'll-"

"That's her." Dick gestured to the splotch left next to the weapon mark. "That's the alien princess." He whirled around, his face a mask of frustration and confusion. "I know where she is." Abruptly, he began to walk away.

Victor cocked his head to the side and frowned with his mouth and his eyes. "SOOO…Does that mean he believes us or…Oh, great. He just left."

Glancing around himself, Garfield noticed the waitress peering out from the kitchen with wide eyes. Honestly, he had totally forgotten about her and felt a twinge of guilt. Putting on his best movie-star grin, Gar flagged her down. "Hi. We need our pizza to go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After searching for thirty minutes and no Nightwing, Gar and Victor decided to crash at a hotel for the night. Gar didn't even remember showering or his head hitting the pillow. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken by an unmasked Richard Grayson. With a yelp, Garfield leapt into the air as a cat, hair standing on end.

"Wow, what a fraidy-cat." Vic chuckled as Gar morphed back into himself, face feeling warm. He stuck his tongue out at the metal man. _Wow, hadn't heard that one before. _

"Time to go." Dick didn't even budge. Noticing Gar's incredulous look, he looked down at his clothes and shrugged. "What? You have a picture of me in civilian clothes. Why would I worry about my identity now?" Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room without glancing to see if they were following him.

Rolling his eyes, Victor nudged Gar in the shoulder, beckoning him to go. Gar glanced at the clock, realizing he had slept almost ten hours. _Why do I still feel like I have been run over by a truck? Man, I could use one of Raven's healing spells right now. _"I miss my wife." He muttered under his breath, before sighing and following the robotic man out the door.

The group walked in silence for over a mile as Dick surveyed the area. The hotel was located in a seedy area of town-well, okay, it was Bludhaven, so it was all seedy. Gar stretched his muscles as he walked around the grounds. Whatever Dick was looking for, he had to be ready for a fight. Again. "So…" Gar awkwardly broke the silence. (What else was new? Even though he was married to one of the quietest women in the world, he still hated awkward silence.) "Kori is around here?"

Dick ignored his question, stopping in front of an abandoned warehouse. Glancing at the signage overhead, Gar read "Bludhaven Marlow Cotton Candy Factory." Raising an eyebrow, Gar wondered if the Boy Wonder was actually remembering subconsciously Kori's love for cotton candy and Ferris wheels. "So this alien princess Kori'andr and I were…together?" Dick seemed to pierce his lip in frustration but didn't continue on. Victor and Garfield caught each other's eye as they looked back at the detective. Was he beginning to believe them?

"Yeah, man." Victor chimed in. "You were. Well, the past five years you've been friends but there is always something between you guys. We never really understood it, you guys had this weird romantic tension and-"

"Not anymore."

Gar felt his heart leap into his throat. Did he remember? Suddenly, confusion flooded his brain. Not anymore? What did he mean by that? "Uhh, so do you remember or what?" Gar scratched the back of his head, unsure as Dick continued toward the factory.

The detective didn't answer right away. He surveyed the lead-lined doors with a frown before continuing. "I don't remember anything. But you seem to believe what you say. So either you are both delusional-or dangerous. And so is this Starfire person. If we find her, I might-and I say might lightly-start believing you." As if finding what he was looking for, Dick pulled a tool from his belt and inserted it into the lock. As he fiddled with it, he continued on. "And to answer your question-there was never and will never be anything between us. There is someone else."

Victor burst out laughing. "What?! You dating someone else? Haha-who, Batgirl?"

"Precisely."

Suddenly, Victor stopped laughing. Gar felt like he was punched in the stomach. That was one of the infallible facts about the world that he knew. One-gravity kept him to earth. Two-tofu was better than meat. Three-Dick loved Kori.

"Say what?!" Vic slapped his forehead with his palm as Gar took three steps forward.

"Dude! What do you mean? You and Batgirl are together?!"

With a thrust, Dick unlocked the lock and shoved his shoulder into the door. It opened with a creak and a metallic thud as Dick stumbled in with the momentum. "Oracle now. We dated on and off since we were teenagers. We teamed up six months ago. Now we're engaged. What else do you need to know?"

"ENGAGED?!" Victor's voice echoed through the abandoned factory. Quickly, he slapped his hand over his mouth and glanced around at all the dusty machines and conveyer belts. Nothing seemed to pop out of the shadows. Dick rolled his eyes, placing a finger on his lips before he continued into the factory. "Engaged?" Victor whispered as he glanced at Garfield. Gar felt one of his fangs prick his upper lip as he grimaced back at his best friend. _How is Kori going to take this? _Feeling a lurch, he realized his luck. Raven at least hadn't found anyone else. Well, okay, she was pregnant with his child and didn't know who he was and wanted him to stay away and was probably filing a restraining order at that very moment-but at least she hadn't found anyone else.

With a frown, he continued on. What if Karen had moved on too-Victor would be devastated. Glancing up, he realized that Dick was nowhere to be seen. "Uhh, Tin Man, where did he-"

SHING! SHING! SHING!

Suddenly, green explosions rocked the two heroes off their feet. Gar morphed into an armadillo, ducking into a roll as he rolled behind a machine. Victor had leapt onto his stomach and crawled to a machine on the other side of the aisle. _Green explosions? That could only mean- _Without warning, Nightwing was flying down from the rafters as he came into contact with a solid mass. "WAIT-DICK-DON'T!" But it was too late, Dick had tackled his ex-girlfriend.

What he didn't know-Kori was hella strong. Gar felt his heart constrict as he saw his beautiful friend whirl around, eyes growling brilliant green. Her hair was gnarled and scratches covered her whole body from head to foot. The momentum of his tackle stopped as she floated in the air, starbolts blazing. "X'HAL!" She cried, twisting around as she glared at the detective. Her eyes narrowed. Her mouth frowned.

"Kori! No-don't!" Gar and Victor both sprinted out from their hiding places, fear gripping them that Kori would kill their friend, where suddenly-

With a laugh, Kori wiggled her body around in Dick's arms as they floated into a bone-crushing hug. She began to jabber away in Tamaranean, squeals of delight and happiness exploding from her. Dick's face was shocked as he looked at her in confusion, when suddenly her lips were on top of his. Dick froze, his eyes bulging. Gar and Victor gapped open-mouthed at the scene.

"No way." Gar breathed as he fought the urge to laugh and cry.

"Did you see that coming?" Victor asked, rubbing his eyes and glancing up at the pair.

Just as suddenly as she kissed him, she released him and drifted down onto the ground. "Oh, my friends! I am most overjoyed to see you! And to be speaking in English again!" She whirled around and tackled Garfield and Victor into a group hug. "I have missed you! Have you the missed me?! I am sorry that I attacked you but I was worried you were Gordanians again. They have been searching the city to find me and take me back to the Citadel." She released the group then frowned as she noticed Gar and Victor staring at her in shock. Her face fell. "You do not remember me? Friend Kori'andr?"

Gar felt his heart constrict again but this time in fear of losing hope. "You-you remember us?" He croaked, taking a step toward his friend.

"Of course." Kori blinked rapidly, a smile slowly forming on her lips. "I lost my memory with no recollection of the Titans, Earth, or our family-but I remember now." Tentatively, she grabbed Gar's hand. Fighting down the urge to sob, he tightened his hand around hers. "I remember everything."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kori and Dick are both back-but unfortunately not together…Sorry, wanting to make this as realistic as a superhero cartoon about an alien, demoness, cyborg, green shapeshifter, and teenage vigilante can get. (Insert laughing face emoji here.) Anyway, let me know what you think and what you think will happen! Thank you again for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following my story! Until next time! **

**VoodooClown17: I can't wait to hear who you think the ultimate bad-guy/gal is! And while Nightwing is a good person-he really is a jerk sometimes for sure! **

**Mr. Ursine: Glad you are liking the story. Sometimes that happens to me with stories too-I wait a bit on stories until they have developed a bit. **

**Azarath Cat: Yay! Glad you are in! Hope you enjoy the ride. It's gonna get bumpy!**

**Eris: Thanks so much! Fight scenes are harder for me to write-not sure why. And these are awesome ideas-I wish I had thought of some of those. I can't wait for you to see what happens next! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thanks for tuning back in. I should be back on track for getting a chapter up every couple of weeks. So things are about to start picking up-we are halfway through the story. Soon the Big Bad will be revealed-and boy I can't wait to see your reactions. Thank you again for reading and letting me know what you think! I don't own Teen Titans or any characters…unfortunately. **

**Ch. 6: Breaking up is hard to do-even though we already broke up. **

"OH thank the Lord!" Victor threw his hands into the air and fell onto his butt. Gar squeezed Kori's hand again before releasing it. He couldn't believe it-Kori remembered everything! There is something that he honestly didn't take into consideration but maybe finally things were turning up. He glancing at Dick. Dick was slowly walking up to the trio, his eyebrows scrunched together. Kori and Gar shared a quick look before turning back to Dick.

"So-you were telling the truth. Huh." He crossed his arms as the corners of his mouth twitched. "Didn't see that one coming.

Looking between the three men, Kori shook her head in confusion as she wrapped are arms around herself. "I do not understand. Do you not have your memories back?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gar squinted one eye shut in a grimace. "Ehh…Sort of. Vic and I do. Bird Man over there still doesn't."

Kori raised an eyebrow but a small smile formed on her lips. "Oh? Well, I can enlighten him." Before anyone could stop her, she dashed over the Dick and threw her arms around him. "Oh Richard, I am sorry. After losing my memories and being alone for so long, I realize that maybe we are to be together again. It has been long enough to reassess our feelings and relationship and-"

Grasping her arms, Dick thrust her away from him. He gazed at her face, a look of guilt growing on his brow. He gently let go of Kori, who's face betrayed her emotions. Hurt, confusion, sadness, and dejection flickered across her face all at once but she nodded in understand. "Yes, perhaps you should regain your memories. It would be for the best."

"Look, I have to be upfront with you…Kori, was it? I don't know what you think our relationship is or what it should look like, but I am engaged."

Kori took a step back in shock. Gar felt his heart go out to her. She loved so much-more than any of them deserved really-and to see her heart visibly break was devastating. He tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she quickly brushed him off and turned away with her arms wrapped around herself. "I see. The congratulations are in order than." Gar could tell she was fighting back tears. Quickly rubbing a hand over her cheeks, she turned back toward her friends with a fake grin plastered on her face. Gar knew that move-he did it himself almost every day when he was a teenager. "Well-let us continue on. How is it you have come to find me? Where have you been? It has been weeks!"

"Actually, Kori, it has been seven months." Vic stated as he cautiously walked toward her. He knew her tactic of fake it until you make it.

"SEVEN MONTHS?!"

"Yeah-it's a long story. What has happened to you?"

Kori looked at the cybernetic man with a sad look on her face before turning back toward her friends. She glanced at Dick before taking a deep breath and continuing on. "I have been here the equivalent of two weeks. Gordanians have been attacking me-though only in pairs of two or three. For some reason, they do not come into this factory-so I have been forced to hide here."

"Yeah-probably all the cavities-no one wants tooth decay!" Gar joked and shot Kori an encouraging smile. The corner of her mouth twitched as if she was fighting back tears but she nodded at him in thanks.

"That is most likely not the answer-but I could not leave. It was the frustrating. I vaguely remember the past 13 years, but it is all a blur. The Titans run alongside memories of being enslaved by the citadel then fleeing to Earth to escape. By my memories I have only been here a few weeks-but…" She paused, leaning her head to the side thoughtfully. "I was confused as to my appearance. By my memories I was only in the citadel for a few years and Earth a few weeks, maybe a month. But-my reflection in the cracked mirror suggested otherwise. I was confused and scared-it was as if someone took my memories and possible future and blended it together." She took a deep breath, fighting off horror from her face. "But it was not the truth. I have been here…seven months? But that does not explain the Gordanians attacking me."

Victor threw his arm around her shoulders, looking at her with concern. "So what happened next, little lady?"

Kori looked at Dick before looking at Vic. Gar glanced between his three best friends. This could not be good-Dick's face was stone but he could tell that he was extremely guilty by the tightness of his jaw and fists holding firm to his belt loops of his jeans. Glancing at back Kori'andr managing to keep her face neutral despite her broken heart, Gar nodded at her to continue. "Well…" She continued. "I could not blend into Earth culture, so I hid here. Sometimes I could go to local stores to get food before I was attacked again. This city is utterly disgusting-why would anyone want to live in such a disturbing place."

"You should see Detroit." Gar quipped before silencing himself with Victor's withering glare.

"Really? Is it a nice place?" She asked before her eyebrows knitted together. "Oh, yes, the sarcasm." She shook her head. "A couple weeks ago, I was attacked by eight Gordanian warriors-though they did not seem to act like normal. They never spoke-only fought me. That is how I sustained many of my injuries you see before you. After making it back to the factory, I fought with these warriors before one dealt me a blow so powerful I knocked my head into a machine. The rest of the story is hazy but when I awoke from a deep slumber I remembered everything-and the monsters were gone!"

Gar looked between his friends, confusion flooding his senses. "So how did you survive for seven months, Star-sorry, Kori? Man, I still forget to do that even after five years."

With a smile, Kori shook her head. "You have the pass." She turned and narrowed her eyes at Dick who widened his eyes in confusion. "And I mean 'the' pass, not 'a' pass." She turned back to Garfield, who blew out his cheeks with air then grimaced at Dick. Man, that guy was in a world of pain. "Well." She continued as if nothing had happened. "Truly, it seemed like only a few weeks and my memories were confusing. It was like the person who did this did not understand my alien physiology. But I would receive notes in Tamaranean to…to…well, I did not do the brave things. The notes were not signed but I was like my old Tamaranean self-war was the only option to survive." She looked down guiltily. "I would receive bags of food or money with the notes to do what they requested. Usually it was to…well, I did not kill anyone. I just-I am sorry my friends. I have done the horrible things" She covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking. Victor slowly enveloped her and placed his head on top of hers. Gar reached out and patted her hair. Slowly, Kori pushed the men off of her and shook her head. "No. I do not deserve the comfort. Though I did not kill anyone like the notes requested, I did harm to those men and women. They were…bad people. Mobsters and villains. But I could have done it a better way"

Finally, Dick straightened up and walked slowly toward the ex-princess. Kori eyed him wearily as he finally stopped in front of her. "I don't know you." He started, cocking his head to the side. "But I can tell you are a good person. You saved a bunch of people's lives. That's what matters." Sucking in a breath, Gar watched the pair have a silent conversation with their eyes. Though Dick didn't have his memory, he still had that special bond with Kori that none of them ever did. Slowly, Kori began to nod and a ghost of a smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you." She turned to Gar and Vic, who both let out breaths they didn't realize they had been holding. "So, how is it you have your memories back but not Richard?"

"I dunno." Garfield shrugged, looking at Victor to fill in the blanks. "I hit my head like you and got them back trying to stop bank robbers. And Tin-Man here had to have his brain rewired at his School For Lonely Robots in Manhattan. Dick doesn't really believe us but how do we help him-"

Turning to look at his best friend, he realized that the robotic man had a sadistic smile on his face. He walked toward the vigilante with a small smile on his face, fist raised. "Man, I've always wanted to do this." Before Dick could respond, Victor punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"VICTOR STONE!" Kori flew over to her former boyfriend to feel for wounds. Eyes glowing green, she wheeled around to him. "HOW COULD YOU? WHY DID YOU-"

"Chill, Star! That's how you and Green Bean got your memories back, so obviously-"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Garfield felt the world go sideways as they were all blasted to the ground. Ears ringing, he slowly sat himself up and looked around the room. Flames seemed to like around them. At first, he thought it might be those Gordanians attacking Kori'andr again when suddenly a blast of red hit inches from his nose. All of his senses honed in and he shook his head. Immediately, his adrenaline spiked.

Slade bots surrounded the almost-reformed team. Kori was standing defensively over Dick's unconscious body as she yelled a curse in Tamaranean. Victor was picking himself off the floor and readying his sonic cannon. Gar realized what needed to be done and morphed into a rhino, ready to charge the next bot and to protect himself with thick skin. He snorted and stamped his foot twice before charging three Slade-bots. His horn pierced one in the head while the other two went flying. Green flashes flew around him as Kori began blasting each robot in turn with a starbolt. She stayed hovering over Dick. "Can we finish this now please?" She glared angrily at Victor, obviously blaming him for knocking out Dick right before a fight.

"Girl, do you think I knew these guys were coming?!" Victor shouted over a robot he had in a headlock. Gar saw what he was trying to do and charged over to him, stabbing the robot through the gut as it began to spark and crumble under his horn.

He morphed into a honey badger and jumped onto the back of another bot, viciously tearing out its wiring. The robot began to jerk sporadically so Garfield leapt off his back and onto another one as a anaconda. With all his muscles straining, he began to squeeze. It was much harder to do this to a robot than a human-but Gar felt a twinge of excitement. He didn't have to hold back. With a roar, he transformed into a gorilla and began to tear robots limb from limb.

The rest of the battle became a haze. All the anger, frustration, hurt, fear, and sadness over the whole situation with Raven and his future child left him bubbling like a pot about to overflow. He hadn't realized that he had been repressing his emotions. He felt the Beast straining to get free again as he tore apart robot after robot. Almost ten years without too much of a struggle and in less than three days the Beast was trying to take over again. Vaguely, Garfield hear a voice calling his name. He ignored the voice and began to take the machine and hit it over and over again with its leg. He then pounded his chest with a roar then whirled around to attack his next target only to see Kori directly behind him. Stopping in a halt, Gar morphed back into himself and flung his arms around her. They were roughly the same height now, though he was a little taller than her. With a jolt, he realized he was trembling.

Kori began to rub his back, soothing him. Gar felt his heart tremble. He should be the one comforting her-not vice versa. She really was too good a friend to them. Finally, after what seemed to be ages, Gar felt the anger and fear subside and his trembling ceased. Slowly, Kori drew away and faced him. "Are you okay, Friend Garfield?"

Wordlessly, Gar shook his head no. "You?"

"No." She whispered. Glancing behind them, she saw Victor shifting through the rubble of destroyed robots to see if he could find any clues. "Why did they attack us? Is Slade behind this attack?"

Emotions. Family turmoil. Fear of being a father and losing his wife. Those things he couldn't handle. And he would of course just bury it again until he had time to deal with it later. This. This he could handle. Smiling gratefully at Kori, he shook his head. "No, I don't think so, Kori. But we-"

"Yo! If you're done having your mental breakdown over there, I found something!" Victor called out to the pair, who dashed over to him. Gar still felt shaky and tucked his trembling hands into his armpits as they looked at the robot. Looking around, he saw over 50 robots trashed in a circle surrounding Dick, who was still laying unconscious on the ground. Victor must have noticed Gar's frown observing their surroundings because he said, "It wasn't all you, man. But you did a pretty good chuck of it. You sure you're okay?"

Bolstering up a fake smile, Garfield waved his hand as if to brush away dust from his shoulder. "Please. The Changeling don't play. Those robots will tell all their robot friends they better watch out for the Titans." He awkwardly laughed then turned to look at what was in Victor's hands so as to ignore both his and Kori's inquisitive stares. "So, what ya got there, Tin Man?"

Piercing his lips but letting the change of subject slide, Vic looked down at a robot still intact-with a screen on a pause button. The screen showed a shadowed and hooded figure. The only thing visible about his face was his thin, cruel lips. Wordlessly, he pushed play. "Greetings, Titans. So it has come to our attention that you have regained your memories. Those memories are a lie. If you do not heed our warning and forgo this quest-you shall regret it. Best leave memories lost. Goodbye." With that the screen went blank. The team looked at one another in confusion when suddenly it sprang back to life. 10…9…8…

"RUN!" Gar morphed into a horse as Victor leapt on top of him, Kori grabbing Dick as the team dashed away from the machine. Mentally, Gar began to count in his head 3…2…1

But his calculations were off and the team were blown out the doors of the abandoned factory right as he counted to one. The conscious trio turned toward the now inferno of a factory, unsure what to do next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Man, it feels good to be clean again!" Kori came out of the hotel bathroom, rubbing a towel through her hair. Gar immediately slapped his hands over his eyes as to avoid seeing his 'older sister' in the nude.

"KORI! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Oh!" Kori tried to fringe embarrassment but it didn't work as she quickly slipped into some newly purchased clothes. "Okay, I am the covered. You may open your eyes now." Slowly, Gar peeked through his fingers and sighed in relief.

"Really Kori, I'm married."

"And where is Raven?! I do miss her so! She will do the loving of your new beard-it is very masculine."

Suddenly, Dick gasped and shot up from his sleeping position. With a sigh of relief, Gar turned toward his friend. "It's all true!" He exclaimed, then grabbed his head in pain. "Victor, I'll get you back for that." The said robotic man chuckled as he came in from the other room of the suite, smirking at their leader.

"Well, it's about time. So you have all your memory back, sleeping beauty?"

His reply was a grunt, causing Vic to laugh even more. Gar looked at Kori, shaking his head in annoyance. One thing the two had bonded over-being annoyed by Victor and Dick's macho man routines. "Dude, we should have done that from the beginning."

Slowly, Dick surveyed the room. His eyes finally fell on Kori'andr and a peculiar look crossed his face. Slowly, he stood up and walked toward her. Kori flushed as she bit her lower lip. "Kori…I'm so sorry. I know-I know you love me. And I will always love you. But I love Barbara too. And I always will. I'm sorry…I can't just dismiss these past six months with her."

Kori stared at him blankly. Gar sat on the bed, trying not to watch the scene and wishing he was anywhere else-particularly with Raven. He glanced back up at his friends as Kori took a deep breath before answering him. "Please, Friend Richard. You do not have to apologize for being in love. I understand." She gently took his hand and squeezed but quickly released it as she turned toward her friends. Garfield caught her eye and only his animal eyes could catch her subtle shake of her head. He closed his mouth and let her continue on. They could talk about this later. She tried to act normally but it was obvious that she was upset. "My friends, we must now find your spouses. Please, where are Friends Raven and Karen?"

"Uhhh, Karen is here in Bludhaven. But ya know-this is pretty dangerous. And I don't want to bring her into a fight like this until everything is fixed. Plus-I can't hit my wife over the head."

"Oh but you have no problem hitting me over the head?" Dick chuckled, trying to defuse the tension Kori was emitting. Kori just ignored him and Gar grimaced at his friend in sympathy.

"Victor, she would be extremely angry once she regains her memories if she knew that you were doing the coddling of her." She glared at him, glanced at Dick but blushed in irritation and turned toward Garfield. "And what of Raven. Are you doing the same to her?"

Gulp. Yep. Couldn't escape that one. "Uh, not exactly, Star." Gar scratched the back of his head and closed one eye while looking at her. "I know where she is and even saw her. But I can't exactly hit her over the head."

"If it is because she is your wife, I am more than willing to do the hitting to help her regain her memories. I promise to be very gentle." Kori earnestly looked at him, almost pleading him with her eyes to get her female friends back. She needed Raven's companionship almost as much as he did.

Taking a breath, Gar stood up and walked toward Kori. "No, I can't hit her over the head, Kori, because she's pregnant."

The room went silent. Only Victor knew but still his eyes were wide. Kori's mouth fell open in shock mixed with sadness and elation. Dick winced as he looked at his friend in surprise. Finally, he spoke. "Yep, that does put a wrinkle in things."

**So, this chapter was a bit more character and story building but from here on out-it gets pretty intense. I can't wait to see what your thoughts are on the next chapter. One thing I miss about the past story is writing from every Titan's perspective but this felt like a more personal journey for Beast Boy. It just seems right to stay from his point of view-plus, it provides more suspense not knowing what other characters know. Anyway, thanks again for reading, favoriting, following, and commenting! I appreciate each of you! Until next time! **

**VoodooClown17: You will get back to writing-I've read your stuff it is great! Write at your own time-don't feel pressured! And man-I can't wait for you to read the next chapter to see if you were right about the villain. And I cannot wait to hear your reaction! **

**Toothlessrae0203: Thank you so much! I am so glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for your encouragement! **

**The 4****th**** Doctor: Yay! Glad you are liking it! So as for Starfire going by Kori, in my last story which takes place 5 years before this one, Kori was the main character and she decided to drop the name Starfire and embrace her Tamaranean heritage. It was intentional but without context it could be confusing. Thank you for letting me know! **

**Eris: So it may be a bit of a love disaster but Starfire is such a caring person she would only show kindness-well, her character seems like she would anyway. And oh man I looooove your theories. Please keep letting me know what you think will happen. And I hadn't thought about some other people remembering but playing dumb. That is a good idea I might would like to incorporate later into the story if that is okay with you! Thank you again! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Exactly halfway people. And let's just say I cannot wait to hear what you have to think about what happens in this chapter-it's gonna be big! Anyway, thank you again for favoriting, following, and commenting on my story-but most of all, thank you for reading! This story has been a blast to write so far! I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 7: All I can say is that this is not how I planned for this day to go**

It was amazing what a night of good rest, good food, and Dick's obsessive research on Slade and memory loss did for a lanky green man. Despite Gar's fear of finding Raven again, Dick felt that in her condition it was safer for her to stay out of things until it all blew over. Much to Garfield's delight and dismay. As he sat sipping his black tea with honey at the coffee shop, he sighed with a heavy heart.

"What is the matter, Friend Garfield?" Kori asked as she spread mustard onto her blueberry muffin. Resisting the tugs at the corners of his mouth from watching her, he adjusted his baseball cap. He and Kori were too conspicuous so they both bundled up in odd clothing Dick had provided for them. It covered most of their obvious differences (though people could still see Gar's hands and face.) Victor and Dick had gone to find Karen to start the mysterious plan that Dick had in store to find out what had happened to them. _Plus, he probably wanted as much space between himself and Kori as he could get. _Gar thought quietly to himself as he took another sip.

Noticing that Kori was waiting for him to answer, he sighed and put down his cup. "Do you think we will figure this out? I mean-this is pretty heavy. The whole world forgot about us. Literally-the internet forgot about us. The internet never forgets. Look up any meme." Gar sighed, canine piercing his lip.

Kori adjusted her sunglasses as she took a thoughtful bite from her muffin. Dabbing some mustard off the corner of her mouth, she finally answered. "That is not why you are acting so dumpy down."

"Down in the dumps?"

"Yes. You are worried about Raven and feel disconnected from her. You also feel guilty over being absent with the development of your unborn child and wish to be with Raven instead of working to find the villains who have done this to us, which also leads you to feel guilty as if you are not fully dedicated to the team." Well, Kori always knew how to get right down to things and make them awkward, didn't she?

"Uhh, well, yeah." Gar rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to answer her. "How did you know all of that?"

Kori began to strum her fingers on the table in front of her before answering. "Because I feel the same. This is also the reason Dick left me with you, besides…well…"

"Kori, are you sure you're okay? With Dick and Batgirl, or Oracle-whatever her name is?" Gar leaned forward to catch her eye. Since he and Raven had started a relationship, Kori had always been the one to give him advice and encouragement-it was his turn to do the same. "You know you can talk to me right? Here-I can be Raven." Garfield paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes half lidded and began to talk in a raspy voice. "Kori, your emotions are unbalanced. We need to balance your charka and focus your energies to the focal point of your being."

The two friends glanced at one another before cracking up, giggling uncontrollably. Garfield then threw the hood of his jacket over his baseball cap and tried to keep a straight face as he closed his eyes and placed the tip of his forefinger and thumb together. Kori tried to stop laughing but couldn't hold it in and Gar cracked up as well.

The two continued to laugh when Kori'andr slowly began to quiet. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion before her eyes widened. Quickly, she grabbed Gar's hand and dragged him out of his seat. Before he could protest, she pulled him into an alleyway.

"Kori…what's wrong?" _So much for having a break. _Kori just shushed him and glanced above as if she was looking for someone. "Starfire?"

"They have returned." She whispered, scanning the rooftops above.

"Who?"

"They Gordanians. They have returned for me."

Gar's eyes widened in surprise. "Then why are we waiting here for them to attack us? Let's take this party to them!" Gar's stomach was churning. It seemed like ever since he had woken up from his seven-month hiatus, he was constantly fighting or searching for answers. Couldn't someone just hand him a movie to watch with all the answers so he could kick back and relax? Whoever had done this to them must have a ton of people behind them to ensure no one remembered and if they did-they won't live long enough to tell. Suddenly, his heart lurched. "Oh-oh-OH!"

Kori shushed him and elbowed him in the ribs but Garfield didn't care. It was starting to make sense. Each person's worse enemy to distract him from remembering. Kori's was the Gordanians. Gar-the Brotherhood of Evil. Victor's was technology. And Dick's was himself. That's why Dick wanted everyone together-there were a ton of people behind this! With the team together they could focus instead of getting distracted by their worst enemies. But who was pulling the strings….

"X'HAL!" Kori cried as she pointed to a familiar ugly face peering down at them. Yep, the Gordanians were here. Starbolts ignited in her hands as she flew up to the aliens. Ten to one. That sounded like a fair fight with Kori. But why let her have all the fun?

Shifting into a pterodactyl, Gar soared up into the air to join the fight on the roof. What ensued was the best session to blow off steam Gar had had in a while. Sure, he beat on Slade as the Beast and went all nutso on some robots-but here, Gar was in total control. And for fun, he decided to play it rough. Landing on his feet as a human, Garfield took a Gordanian by the tail and began to morph into a gorilla in mid-swing. As Gar let go, the momentum of the movement caused the Gordanian to fly into the side of the closest building then crumple to the ground.

With a thump on his chest, Gar turned back to observe Kori blowing off her own steam. She blasted three Gordanians at the same time with a single starbolt before shifting around and zapping another in the chest with her eye beams. Her eyes began to smolder as the remaining five aliens wearily circled the pair. Suddenly, one began to speak, his (or her, Garfield really couldn't tell and he wasn't about to lift its tail to figure out) speech gargled and harsh.

"What are they saying?" Gar glanced at Kori as they stood back to back, facing their adversaries. Luckily, the five Gordanians they had blasted had yet to revive.

"I do not know their language." She shot a warning blast at the feet of one Gordanian who had stepped too close to the pair. The alien growled as he hopped back.

"Why don't you just kiss one of them and figure it out?"

Kori's upper lip curled in disgust. "That is the disgusting-Gordanians are the most grotesque creatures in the galaxy. They are vile, cruel-" Another thrust his axe at her and she zapped at his feet with another starbolt. "I would never kiss such a vile being."

"But you kissed Dick."

Suddenly, the five aliens lunged at once at the pair, but Gar and Kori were ready. "Hey-Lizard Lips!" Gar morphed into a chameleon and stuck out his tongue before shifting into a spider and crawling up one alien's leg. The alien tried to swat at the green arachnid but Garfield was too quick for them. Once he reached the alien's neck, he morphed back into his human self and let gravity pull them both to the ground. Placing his legs behind the Gordanian, Gar used his momentum to push his legs up as his back hit the ground. He propelled the Gordanian into one of his comrades. The pair ended up as a tangle of legs and tails.

Before they could get up, Gar changed into a hummingbird, flitted up in the air and morphed into a humpback whale. He landed on top of the pair, shaking the building below him. He felt the building shift on under his weight. _Man, I gotta lay off the tofu burgers…_ Shifting back into himself, he noticed Kori had knocked out all but one Gordanian. The two were battling in the air, Kori dodging the alien's advances with his axe. "KORI!" She turned to glance at him as she dodged the axe blade-only to be hit by the handle. Kori fell like a weight, landing hard on the edge of the building. Slowly, she shook her head to clear it, but the Gordanian was already upon her. Gar's heart leapt into his throat, he couldn't get to her-she was too far.

ZAP!

Suddenly, a flash of yellow light enveloped the area and the Gordanian stiffened before he plunged forward over the edge of the building into the alley below. Kori swiveled around to watch his decent. With a gasp, she noticed what Garfield did too. Each of the fallen Gordanians seemingly melted into red tendrils of smoke before dispelling into the air. Kori quickly stood up and floated down toward the ground before glancing at Garfield in confusion. The Gordanians had simply vanished out of thin air. But why did those red tendrils of smoke seem so familiar…

"You're welcome, by the way."

Suddenly, Gar and Kori swiveled around to see-"OH FRIEND KAREN! YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Standing before them was the one and only Karen Beecher, also known as Bumblebee.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gar sat awkwardly between Dick and Kori, who were refusing to look at each other while Vic and Karen were sitting at the other side of the table, sizing each other up. After Kori had tackled Karen into a hug to where she couldn't breath and almost passed out, Dick had suggested they go somewhere to regroup and discuss their plan. Since then, Vic had been hanging onto Karen's every word, buying her coffee and pulling out her chair for her.

Unable to handle the awkward silence anymore, Gar turned to the team while looking at the drink menu. "Soooo… How've you been? Your hair looks nice, B. Do something different?"

"I know you didn't just call me B-we do not know each other like that." Karen narrowed her eyes at Gar, who gulped and looked back down at the menu, blowing out his cheeks to mask his grimace. _Way to go, Tin Man. What did you do to piss her off this time? _

For all of Dick's quirks, he could always be counted on for consistency. "So, Kori'andr…Were those really Gordanians that attacked you?"

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Kori finally turned to look at him. Gar could hear her heart rate begin to increase. "I am…the unsure." She glanced at Gar, who shrugged his shoulders. There was no way to explain they just disappeared like 'The Snap' from those famous superhero movies and turned into red smoke before disappearing into thin air. "They have disappeared. There is no explanation. Apologies."

Noticing Dick tighten his hand and scrunch his eyebrows together in disbelief, Gar thrust his head in between their line of vision. "We should have filmed it-posted it on YouTube and become famous…well, I already am famous but I want to help you little people out." Dick just rolled his eyes at Garfield's attempt to defuse the tension. _Dude, lighten up. _

Kori patted Gar on the shoulder in thanks as she turned toward their friends. "Friend Karen, do you not do the remembering of us? How did your reunion go?"

"Oh, I'll tell you how it went." Victor awkwardly looked between his wife and his team, silently pleading with his eyes for help. Dick held his hands in front of himself in surrender, not even having to say, 'Dude, you're on your own.'

Kori blinked, scrunching her eyebrows together. "Oh, it did not go well?"

Karen crossed her arms and slumped into her seat. "No, Princess, it didn't." With a huff, she turned her body toward her husband and glared at him. "I don't remember anything-but I know you are telling the truth." Gar felt his brain shut off. She didn't remember but she believed them? He glanced at Vic, noticing his friend's eyes looking into his hands. His heart went out to his best friend-he knew what it was like to have a wife who didn't believe you.

"I've been working on my PhD here in Bludhaven at the university under Dr. Ray Palmer, though you guys know him as the Atom." Karen turned back toward the group as a whole. "Today I was not expecting to run into some robot guy who claims to be my husband and starts a fistfight with my boyfriend at my apartment!"

"HE DID NOT!" Kori gasped as she hit Victor in the arm.

"Dang, girl! That's my wife! I can't have some guy rubbing his hands all over her!"

"Sparky, that was not what happened and you know it!" Karen narrowed her eyes at him before continuing her story. "So Tin Man here finds me at my research lab with Dr. Palmer and goes to kiss me (NO! Kori cried) and I'm all-you better step off. Dr. Palmer threatens to call the police when Victor goes off on some rant about us being married and hitting me over the head to get my memories back and I am confused as to why he acting crazy when Tall, Dark, and Brooding over there shows me that picture with all of us in it." She gestured to Dick, he grimaced as if to not be included in this drama.

Garfield felt like he was watching 20/20 with Barbara Walters-or a Korean drama. Raven loved Korean dramas. Shaking his head, he missed a bit of the story and forced himself to focus.

"Anyway, we get to my apartment and Mal is there! Mal is my boyfriend. We met at the university where he is a football coach. Anyway, he had flowers and wine and Sparky over here goes ballistic on him. That boy goes and tries to punch Mal, then gets out that sonic cannon of his and-"

"Yo-I didn't blast him! I was just letting him know the situation!" Victor threw his hands in the air in self-defense.

"By threatening him?" Dick smirked and dodged out of the way as Vic threw a napkin at his face.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I tell Mal about the situation and he nods and says that Victor is that metal guy in all my pictures in my closet." Kori and Gar straighten up. _She has pictures of us? How?! _"So I go and grab the pictures and we look through them of me and Sparky getting married and everyone as a team." Noticing their looks, she shrugged. "I don't know how I got pictures of everyone-I just had 'em. And no-I don't remember anything, but yes, I'm going with you. I still have my uniform and stingers. And yeah…I still got my powers. Dr. Palmer has been helping me train." Turning to Victor, she smirked. "I can still kick your butt anytime-don't you forget it."

Kori frowned, looking between her teammates. "So, what happened to this Mal, your…boyfriend?" Gar shared her confusion. Was it cheating if she didn't know they existed?

A frown slowly grew on Karen's face. Victor began to awkwardly twiddle his thumbs as he suddenly found his lap very interesting. "I…I broke it off. I just…I don't know who I am. I couldn't do that to Mal." She looked up at Kori. "I know you're telling the truth." She turned toward Victor and gave a watery smile. "So that's where we are now. Guess we will get back my memories and stop whoever is doing this…So what next, Sparky?"

Victor finally looked up at her. He had a puzzled look on his face as he went to place his hand over hers. Karen jerked her hand away before going red. Trying to mask his hurt, Victor began to rub his metal arm. "Sorry, Victor. It's just…I need time. From both you and Mal. To figure out what's going on." Gar noticed his friend blink back a tear but pretended he didn't notice. "I'm so sorry."

Silence filled the empty area as Karen awkwardly patted her hair and Victor continued to rub his arm. Suddenly, a clap made everyone jump. Gar rolled his eyes at their leader, who was trying to defuse the tension. You could've cut it with a butter knife. "Oh, look…I got a message from Oracle."

Gar bit his lip and resisted the urge to push the Dark Knight Jr out of his seat. Always so tactful, Grayson. Garfield watched as their leader pulled out his computer and opened it for everyone to see. The screen jumped to life to reveal a pretty redhead with an earpiece and microphone near her mouth. "Hey Babs." Dick smiled at the girl, but quickly looked at Kori before putting on his business face. "What do you have for us, Oracle?"

Babs blinked blankly at him before she began to type away on her keyboard. Garfield felt something tugging at the back of his mind. So they were all together, but how did this all connect? Why red smoke and no memories and the Brotherhood and-

"Got this a few minutes ago, Dick. Thought you might like to see this." Suddenly, Oracle was replaced by the same hooded figure like the one at the cotton candy factory they had found Kori in. There was a pause button over his shadowed face. "I'm not sure what it means, but maybe since you have your memories back you can give some insight?"

A clicking sound was heard and the figure leapt to life. "Greetings, Titans. I see you have not heeded our warning." A small smile tugged at his thin lips, causing Gar's skin to crawl. "I have a message for you. Stop this needless search for your memories. You have all had good lives. You do not need the Titans anymore." The figure seemed to be pulling something out of his robes. Gar frowned at the screen as he pulled out the object and flashed it on the screen. At first, it didn't compute. He didn't release why both Victor and Dick had placed a firm hand on either one of his shoulders. He didn't understand why Kori cussed in Tamaranean under her breath. He didn't grasp what he was seeing.

A gold ring caught the light and flashed as the hooded figure twirled it in his fingers. "A certain black bird would lose her wings if you do not stop this search." Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

It was his wedding ring.

He quickly thrust himself up but Vic and Dick forced him back down into his seat. His head was pounding with the sound of his heart, blood rushing through his ears. "The Brotherhood sends their regards." Just as suddenly, the screen went black. The five heroes stared at it in silence, fear gripping their souls.

Oracle's face appeared back on the screen, her eyes wide as she adjusted her glasses. "That isn't everything. The message was attached with this symbol. I cross-referenced it with everything in the data base but I couldn't find a match. Kori'andr, maybe you could translate it? It could be from an alien origin."

Her face was replaced with the last thing Gar had ever thought he would see. The last thing he had ever hoped he would see. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Kori, Dick, and Victor all gasped in shock-but it was starting to make sense now. Fear gripped Gar as he began to tremble. Dick and Victor had both released their grips on him as their arms hung limply at their sides in shock. "What is that?" Karen asked, her eyebrows knit together.

On the screen was the Mark of Scath.

**Well…He's back. And he's ready to destroy the universe. Again. And it makes me so happy that Gar figured out the gist of the plan as to why so many people were involved in their memory loss-but why? What does Trigon have to gain? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lots more twists and turns to come. Sorry, this wasn't my best chapter, I've had some writer's block recently and have been trying to get out of the funk. Hopefully now that we know who is responsible for this crazy situation, I will be able to get back to my normal writing schedule. Thank you again for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you for reading my story! Until next time! **

**VoodooClown17: Hey that is awesome you are writing a book! Hopefully one day we can all read it and you'll be a world-renowned writer! Anyway, is the villain who you thought it would be? I can't wait to hear your ideas and for you to figure out how Trigon is behind everything! **

**Eris: So glad you liked the chapter. And Batman would have been a good person to find clues but I thought Batgirl/Oracle might be a fun addition to the story. Even in a short snippet. **

**StormCrownSr: Thank you for your criticism. I hope that there are less missing words and context for you throughout the story if you are still reading it. Sorry you are not enjoying the story! **

**The 5****th**** Doctor: Glad to clear it up! You do not have to read the story to get the full context. The important things to know is that Tamaran tried to invade the Earth, Kori fought her sister and saved Earth and Tamaran, Raven has survivors guilt from trying to help another alien race and being the only survivor from a massive psychic attack, Kori and Dick broke up, and Raven and Beastboy got together. (Cyborg and Bumblebee got together outside of the story.) But if you ever want to read it, the story is called Where Loyalties Lie. Thanks for reading! **

**Azarath Cat: Yay! So glad you are still liking the story! You are such an encouragement! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter-this new job is absolutely killer on free time! The last chapter had a huge bombshell-but now things are going to start unveiling themselves. Things are about to get shaky. Thanks again for reading my story. It has been a blast to write. And don't worry, there is still more chapters to come. Get ready to buckle in-it's gonna be a bumpy ride. I don't own Teen Titans or any of the wonderful characters! **

Chapter 8: Cry Like A Baby

"Come on, come on, how long does it take to close up a book store?" Gar nervously glanced at his communicator before shoving it into his pocket and glancing back up from his position. He was on the opposite corner of the street where Raven was currently closing up shop at her bookstore. The streetlight overhead was flickering, causing Garfield's anxiety to escalate. Tapping his fingers against his leg, he glanced behind him before looking back toward the store. After what felt like an eternity, Gar perked up as the door to her store opened.

Raven exited the door and quickly turned to lock it. Gar's animal eyes picked up on her grimacing in pain as she grabbed her stomach. Fighting the impulse to rush to her aid, he merely watched her to make sure she was safe. As quickly as the frown entered her face, she smoothed her expression and began to walk toward the bus stop. With a sigh in relief, Gar waited ten seconds before he began to follow her.

Though he didn't like it, Gar had to admit that they better not spook Raven at first. Dick had everyone in different positions around the town to keep an eye on her before they figured out what to do with her memory loss. And not to mention pregnancy. With a sigh, Gar continued after her. _Trigon and the Brotherhood of Evil? What the hell is going on?! What does Trigon want with Raven? Well-besides opening the portal to hell and unleashing a gazillion demons to destroy the universe. _Gar shuttered when he noticed Raven stop to look in a store window. With a small yelp, he ducked into an alley, trying to make sure Raven didn't see him. _Okay, that was close. _Glancing around the corner, he looked to see that she had continued on toward the bus stop at a quicker pace. Great. She was on to them.

Quickly, Gar began to pick up his pace, not really hiding that he was following her. There was no point now. Raven was now standing at the bus stop, her back toward him. As he slowly made his way toward her, she crossed her arms and turned to glare directly at him. Gar froze in his tracks, his memory taking him back to when they were teenagers and Raven would glare at him right before a lecture. "Why are you following me? I told you to leave me alone!"

Well, so much for secrecy.

"Raven! You're in-"

"I already told you, my name is not Raven! And by the way, that beard is not a good disguise. You have green skin."

Rolling his eyes, Garfield had had enough. "Look, Ra-whatever your name is. Rachel, Raven. I don't care. The important thing is you're in danger!" Throwing his hands into the air in emphasis, Gar glared right back. Was his heart breaking-sure. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from protecting his wife and future child.

Raven continued to glare at him but winced and made a gesture toward her stomach. Gar frowned at her. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with." Raven's face became stone as she turned toward the bus coming toward them. Gar felt his anger boiling-he had forgotten how Raven could just push his buttons the right way. As the bus slowly rolled to a stop, Gar took another step toward Raven. Without looking behind her, she rasped, "If you come one step closer…"

"You'll what-toss me out a window? Why does that sound familiar?" Whipping around to face him, Raven's face was a mask of confusion. Gar smirked-he knew exactly what she was going to say. "Yeah, I rule, I know. Now listen-"

"You comin' or goin', kid?" The door of the bus had swung open. Gar's ears twitched. Why did that voice sound so familiar…The pair glanced toward the driver. Raven's brows furrowed together as the driver stood up and lurched at her.

Swinging a sword, Slade slashed down toward Raven, who instinctively rolled to the left while cradling her stomach. With a roar, Gar shifted into a lion and tackled the mercenary. He had not expected Slade to be there, but it didn't matter. He was. The pair rolled into the side of the bus. Gar shifted into a gorilla and smashed down onto the bus where Slade's head had been moments before. His instincts were on full-tilt-protect his mate and protect his offspring. The Beast sought to come out but Gar mentally chided himself to keep in control. _Focus, Logan. Don't lose your head. _Sensing something behind him, he felt more than heard a sword coming down onto him. Gar shifted into a Galapagos tortoise. The sword clanged against his shell but he still felt the sting of the blade.

"GARFIELD!" Suddenly, all the streetlights burst around them. Slade ripped the sword out of Gar's shell. Gar reflectively shifted into his human form and tucked his head in-between his hands. Glass shattered around him as he heard Raven panting nearby. Glancing up, he saw that she was under a tree, black light radiating around her as she panicked. Sweat covered her forehead as she cradled her stomach, eyes large and fearful. "What-what is happening to me-aaaaaaahhhhhh." She leaned forward, tightening her grip on her stomach.

_Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. _

Yeah, she was going into labor.

Panicking, Gar tripped over himself as he dashed to her. "Raven! Rae, hey, it's okay! Calm down. Calm down. CALM DOWN!" _Wait, maybe I should calm down. _Just as he was about to reach her, suddenly Gar was kicked from behind, falling flat onto his face. Instinctively, Gar flung his hand out and caught the mercenary by the ankle. Changing into an orangutan, he tightened his grip-but he had help. A black tendril of power reached out and wrapped itself around both himself and Slade. Without a chance to protest, both the Changeling and Slade were thrown up into the air and into the bus.

Blinking, Gar shook his head in monkey form before shifting back into himself. Despite being dizzy beyond belief, Gar dashed in between Raven and Slade. The villain didn't even bother to wear his mask. His silver hair was plastered against his forehead, his good eye narrowed. "Move aside, boy. I don't want to kill you-despite how you impregnated the seed of that demon. This doesn't have to concern you."

"The hell it doesn't! Why are you after my wife?" Gar felt his nails sharpening. Angrily, he dug his nails into his palms to keep focused. "TELL ME!"

With a humorless chuckle, Slade sheathed his blade. "Isn't it obvious? He wants her and the child. He wants to come back. And you say I'm the bad guy?" Shaking his head, he took a step toward Garfield. "I would say that I won't enjoy this-but that would be lying."

Trembling, Gar dug his nails deeper into his palms. No. That was Trigon's plan? Use his child to come back? Fighting the urge to vomit, Gar took a sluggish step forward. "No. No-"

"RAVEN! ARE YOU UNDAMAGED?" Kori's voice rang through the night as she landed in grass, kneeling next to Raven. Gar dared to steal a glance behind him to see Raven leaning in fear against the tree-but a moment was too long.

Slade slammed his elbow into the base of Gar's neck. The world went loopy as he saw a green blast shoot above his head. Shaking his head, Gar struggled to his feet. Swaying to the left, he changed his arm into the arm of the Beast. Somehow, luck was with him in that moment. Slade's chest slammed into his hairy arm as he went flying. Gar saw three Slades-though logic told him most likely there was just one. "Bring it on, Blaine. I mean-Slade."

Wow, how many concussions was healthy to have in a week?

Shaking his head, his vision began to form a blurry outline of Slade. Slade was slowly pulling himself up from the ground almost 20 feet away. "You will regret doing that." He murmured, his quiet voice carrying over the distance.

"And you will regret attacking my friends!" Kori moved to stand next to Gar in front of Raven. Her hands were lit with her green starbolts, her eyes blazing like the sun.

"I'm going to kill you if you lay a finger on her." Garfield growled back at him. The Beast growled in his head and for once-he was tempted to let it out on purpose. Maybe he was just an animal playing at being a human.

"STOP!" Whipping around, Gar and Kori glanced at Raven behind them. She was standing up, her back against the tree. The black energy had finally stopped swirling around her but she still seemed to be in pain. "Don't do this. I just-I don't know what is happening to me…"

Garfield took a step toward her and she backed herself even more into the back of the tree in fear. Her eyes were wide as she gasped and grabbed her stomach again. His heart lurched-he had scared her. His powers and threats…Realizing he had forgotten Slade, he turned to see that the mercenary was gone. Kori placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly walked toward Raven. "He is gone, Friend Raven. But you are in pain. I know this is scary, and the difficult to understand, but this man here is telling the truth. I am your friend, Kori'andr. You used to call me Starfire. We are the best friends." With a gentle smile, she raised a hand out to Raven. "Please, let us help you." She paused as she glanced at Raven's stomach in concern. "The both of you."

Raven stared at the alien. Gar held his breath-Kori was always so good with Raven, even before she had started to be their friend. With a nod, she reached out and accepted her hand. Glancing at Gar, she tucked a piece of hair around her ear and looked toward the ground. _Note taken, you trust Kori and not me. _

"Come on-we must hurry before Slade returns. We were victorious-but that does not mean we are not out of danger." Kori smiled at the pair. Raven gave her a pained shadow of a smile back before gasping in pain again, falling to her knees. Gar's vision tunneled in on her and the world went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next thing Garfield knew, he was placing an angry, pregnant half-demon onto a hospital bed. Looking down, his hairy arms began to shift down into his normal sort-of hairy human arms. He didn't even feel Raven's fists pounding against his chest. He took a step back, changing back completely into his human self.

"You misogynist, patriarchal-loving werewolf! Let go of me!"

Quickly shoving his shaking hands through his hair (seriously-did it get longer again?) as he took a step back from Raven. "Whoa-wha-what happened?"

"You turned into a werewolf and kidnapped me! Like some caveman idiot who doesn't believe in women taking care of themselves." Raven groaned again and glared at him as a doctor ran up to him. The doctor blinked twice in confusion when he looked at Garfield before turning toward the pregnant woman in front of him.

"Ma'am, I believe that you are in preterm labor-we need to take you in immediately." Turning to a nurse who was gawking at Gar, he snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Nurse, please prep a room for this young woman." The nurse nodded his head twice at the doctor and began to wheel Raven away.

Gar took a step to follow but stopped himself. Raven didn't want him there-"Wait!" Whipping his head up, he saw Raven holding her hand out to him. "Please. I don't have anyone else." Her violet eyes were pleading-it was stronger on him them a Kori's puppy eyes when she wanted to order mustard on their pizza. And it took everything in Raven to admit that she needed someone.

Wordlessly, he nodded his head. Too much was happening at once-he couldn't process quickly enough. So Trigon wanted to come back and take over using their baby and Slade wanted to kill Raven before he could come back. Did that make them the bad guys for wanting to save Raven? Suddenly, the male nurse was standing in front of Garfield, his arms crossed. "Only immediately family is allowed into the delivery room."

Face flat, Gar pointed to himself. "Father of the child."

The nurse blinked again, this time his face confused. "Oh, okay." He stepped aside and let Gar pass. _Huh, that was easy. _Using one finger to push the nurse a bit farther back, Gar winked at him as he walked past.

The next couple hours were a blur. Gar held Raven's hand (man, did she always have such a tight grip?) as she pushed and cried and screamed in pain. There were no words needed-Garfield knew just to be there in the moment with her. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Mentally, he chided himself-this was nothing compared to what his wife was going through. "Come on, Rae. You can do this."

"I know. Just shut up and hold my hand." Raven hissed through gritted teeth. She gave one more push before sighing in pain and falling back onto her back, panting. "Uhh, just get out! Get out! And what is all that noise?!"

Frowning, Gar glanced behind him, realizing that what he thought was background noise was actually yelling and things being tossed around. "What the-" Suddenly, a loud crash hit the door, making it bump just as the doctor snapped at Raven. "Focus, Rachel. Focus. Push. Push."

"AHHHHHH." Raven began to push, leaning forward as sweat dripped down her nose. Gar held her hand in his, glancing back at the door. With a jolt, Karen popped in, slamming her shoulder against the door to hold it closed. The door began to buckle from the outside but she shoved a medical tray into the door handle before glancing at the scene in the room.

"Sorry, y'all. But we got a situation." She grimaced as Raven flopped back onto the bed, exhausted. Gesturing for Gar to come closer, Raven just waved for him to go. He got up and quickly skipped two bounds to be next to Karen.

"Yeah, Bee? This is not a good time."

"I noticed." She pierced her lips as she looked at the green man. "Look, we are out there fighting for our lives. There are these flaming demon things that are attacking the hospital. They seem to be trying to get into this room, so my guess, they want your girlfriend."

"She's my wife."

"No I'm not!" Raven groaned as the doctor told her to push again.

"Whatever. Your wife. We need you, Green Bean." Something began to pound on the door again, so Karen and Gar both pushed against it to hold it closed. Karen looked at Gar with fearful eyes. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we are fighting with everything we got and it is not enough."

A sinking pit was forming in Gar's stomach again. His friends. His family. They were dying. He glanced at Raven, who was lying back on the bed, shaking her head no as the doctor was telling her that the baby was almost there. He looked back at Karen, who frowned but nodded in understanding. "I understand." She whispered. "I would do the same. Just take care of our girl." She morphed into her smaller form, her wings flitting quickly as she took to the air ducts. "Hold the door." With a zip, she disappeared into the air duct.

Guilt racked Garfield's heart as he looked at Raven giving one final push. "He's coming. He's coming." The doctor said monotonously. And with a final cry, Raven let out a sigh of relief as a cry was heard in the room. Gar's mind became blank as the nurse took the baby to clean it up. He was a father. He was a father! "Okay, get ready. One more Raven."

"No, I can't. I can't." She was shaking her head side to side.

_Wait, what? _

"Did…did you just say one-one-one more?" Gar stuttered, clutching his chest. He was pretty sure he was dying of a heart attack. "Like…like…two babies?"

"Just shut up." Raven muttered with one arm flung over her eyes before she cried in pain and leaned forward to push.

_Two babies. Two. Babies. Like. Two babies? _

Before Garfield could comprehend what was happening, the door slammed open. Three fiery forms leapt into the room. The male nurse gasped as Raven screamed both in pain and surprise. "Protect my kid!" Gar snapped at the doctor and nurse, who was hovering over the newborn baby. Without a thought, Gar shifted into a crocodile. He snapped at one monster, whipping his tail an another. The demon slammed out the door into the hallway and transformed into flames before completely disappearing. One down, two to go.

Swirling around, Gar chomped down onto another demon. Pain seared his mouth along with the flames as his tongue burned in pain. The fire demon was slashed in half and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Raven's cries were distant in Gar's ears as he saw the last demon creeping toward the nurse and his baby. With a bound, Garfield shifted into a kangaroo. In midair, he kicked the monster with his strong legs. The demon sailed into the wall. It crumbled into smoky flames before disappearing completely as Gar shifted into a bird to avoid crashing into the wall. With all his might, he flapped his wings to stop his momentum. His wings barely brushing the wall, Gar shifted into his human self as he landed in a crouch. His adrenaline was rushing and blood gushed out of his back. With a jolt, he realized one of the demons had ripped off a chunk of skin from his back.

"This has been the most stressful delivery ever. I'm going back to acting school." The nurse shook his head and dashed out of the room. The doctor looked at him and rolled his eyes. Gar didn't even notice as he continued to breath hard.

Gar felt The Beast trying to come out again for the second time that night, but he held it in. Trying to quiet his mind, Garfield dug his nails into his hands and turned back to the doctor. His heart lurched as he saw the small child in his hands. The room filled with the sound of two babies crying. One baby was still on the table, having been cleaned off. The doctor was cleaning off the other baby. Raven lay quietly on the table, steadying her breath.

The hospital was silent. The green changeling didn't even notice that all fighting had ceased and an eerie quiet had filled the whole building. The demons must have been gone. None of this even reached Garfield's notice. All he saw were two small children swaddled in blankets. Raven reached out for one of the children. The doctor handed one to her and then handed one to Gar. "This is a boy. And this one a girl."

The world seemed to stop spinning. Time was frozen. Gar looked down at the little girl in his arms. She was the perfect mix of him and Raven. Pale skin, small tuffs of green hair, and slightly pointy ears. She was absolutely beautiful. Tears filled his eyes but he didn't even bother to brush them away. They had done this. They had created this beautiful child. He looked at Raven, who was staring wordlessly at their son. He had her violet hair and pale skin. Though his eyes weren't open, he just knew he had his green eyes.

Raven looked up from their son and stared at Garfield. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth made a very small 'o' shape. "Oh Azar. You were telling the truth." She opened her eyes even wider. "I remember. Garfield, I remember." Gar walked over to her and knelt down to show her their daughter. She reached with a hand to caress her cheek before caressing Gar's. With a gasp, tears spilled down her face. And every light in the room exploded.

**So a super long chapter this time. I hope you enjoyed it. Quite a lot happened-so there is a lot to unpack. Slade is trying to be the good guy? Trigon is trying to kill Raven and use the twins to destroy the world? How are the Brotherhood of Evil involved in all of this? We still have five more chapters to go! Let me know what you think. Thank you again for following, favoriting, commenting, and most of all reading this fun story! Until next time! **

**Eris: Glad you liked the chapter! And I will explain why some people remember more easily than others. It has to do with bonds between people and emotional attachment. And, well, susceptibility to the memory loss. Thank you again for your encouragement, I really appreciate it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**We're back! So the past few chapters were a whirlwind-and we still have more to go. This chapter will be a bit different from the rest-we finally know some stuff. Well, maybe not everything but we finally are getting down to business. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Teen Titans or any of its wonderful character. **

**Chapter 9: Not sure what I'm supposed to do with this **

Garfield glanced to his wife in her healing trance above the bed, before looking back down at the babies in the cots in front of him. He had refused to leave his family's side and wouldn't let them leave his sight. Before that moment, he hadn't realized what people meant when your children become the most important things in your life. Now…

Nothing would take him away from his family.

"Yo, Jolly Green Lumberjack! You have got to shower-you smell like burnt fur."

Well, okay, maybe one thing would take him away.

Gar felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Dick with wet hair pasted to his forehead. He was wearing pink scrubs that made him look like a male model doctor. He looked down at the green man with a small smile. "Hey, go take care of yourself. We're watching over them." Nodding with a blank face, Gar stood and stretched. His knees popped, his joints groaning in protest from standing up. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. He was getting too old for this hero business. He felt more like 26 going on 80.

"He's right, Green Bean. We got this. Go shower-you are burning my nose." Victor punched him in the shoulder, shoving him toward the closest bathroom. Wordlessly, Gar slowly began walking toward the door, as if in a daze. He heard chuckling behind him. "He looks like he's lost at sea."

"Hmm. I'd like to see you after having a baby." Gar heard Karen huff and could practically hear her eye roll. "Wow…Look at this room. Raven really trashed this place with her powers, didn't she?" Tuning out his friends, he used his animal hearing to focus on the rhythmic breathing of his two children and his wife. Turning on the water, the sound of thundering water pounded in his ears, blocking out the sound of their breathing. Panic struck the man but Garfield mentally chided himself-his team had his back. Raven and the twins were safe. Despite knowing that in his head, Gar frantically showered in under two minutes. It would have been even faster, but he knew Raven would gripe at him if he didn't clean up. She would give him that Raven glare that he loved and slightly feared. Quickly toweling himself off, he flung on some clean scrubs and dashed back into the hospital room where everyone stared at him.

Raven was still floating and the babies were both still sleeping, now in Kori and Karen's arms. "Chill, man. You literally need to relax. They are safe. No more demons!" Victor patted a chair next to him and Gar reluctantly followed his lead and sat down. As much as he loved his family, he really wanted to have a few moments alone with just him and Raven.

But, that wasn't a possibility at the moment.

"Sorry, dude. Just-a few days ago I was just going to work and now…I'm a dad. And…what do I do now?" Shaking his head, he hid his face in the hands while scratching his beard. "Ugh! How is this thing still on my face?!"

Slowly swaying from side to side, Kori frowned and shushed him. "I believe it is called getting a shave." She gestured down to the child in her arms. "Please, you must be quiet for the baby. Perhaps I could sing you the Tamaranean song of Peace and Tranquility." She smiled down at the baby in her arms. "Perhaps once the children are awake. It is usually accompanied by the Gorga Pipes." Gar stared at her blankly. She was right. Though she didn't say in so many words, he had to stop freaking out.

"She's right, you gotta chill. Tell me what has got you so worked up." Karen said, glaring at Garfield. Like Raven, she had regained her memories during Raven's power surge while giving birth. Must have been some magic mumbo jumbo. Taking her glare to heart, Gar took a calming breath and muttered his Swahili mantra under his breath.

Kori, not realized that the question was directed to him, began to answer. "As you wish. Garfield has been extremely stressed due to the fact that his wife, Raven, was pregnant and had no memories of him. Then our enemy Slade attacked her at a bus stop to prevent Trigon, her father, from entering the world through her. Then Friend Garfield and I fought Slade until Raven went into labor, when Garfield thus turned into The Beast and brought her to the hospital to give birth. He also found out he was having two children as Trigon's minions came and attacked us in what seemed to be the plan to take the children for his own bidding. Oh, and now he is the freaking out about being a father." Kori stage whispered the story to the team, everyone watching her with various levels of amusement.

"Uhh, thanks Kori. Now I got it." Karen smiled wearily as she placed the baby back into the crib. Turning back around, she looked at her husband. "So you've fought those things before, Sparky?"

Nodding his head, Victor patted Gar on the back. "When Raven's dad took over the universe and killed everyone by turning them to stone about ten years back."

Karen blinked twice, as if seeing her husband for the first time. "Oh." She simply said. Victor had a small smile on his face. Gar felt a twinge of happiness for his friend. Though they still had a lot to work through, especially about Karen's now ex-boyfriend, Mal, they were back on track. His family was back together and were happy. For the most part. Weird conversations and all.

Dick sat down on the other side of Gar and turned to face him square on. "Look, Garfield." He started, his tone heavy and mysterious. Gar knew that tone. It was his 'You-need-to-listen-to-me-because-I-think-I-know-everything' tone. Swallowing, Gar took one more glance at his sleeping children now both in cribs before looking back at his leader. "I know that Trigon didn't get to your kids this ime, but I don't think this is over. There is more going on." He paused, assessing Gar's reaction. Gar frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? Dude, tell me something I don't know."

Dick pierced his lips together and looked at the babies and Raven slowly lowering herself onto the bed. She must have been waking up. Nodding his head, Dick looked back at the Changeling. "There is more going on, but you don't have to do this." Taking a deep breath that looked like it pained him, Dick leaned forward and placed a hand on Gar's shoulder. "I'm giving you and Raven an out."

It took a moment for what he was insinuating to sink it. "What? You mean…" Gar looked around at Kori, Vic, and Karen. None of them seemed surprised, though Kori had her arms folded in front of herself and Vic was wringing his hands together. "An out." Gar looked back at Dick before turning around to see Raven slowly opening her eyes. Her violet eyes caught his, recognition flashing and a small shadow of a smile flickering on her face. Both glanced to the left at their two children next to one another. "An out." He said again.

_A normal life._ _What I always wanted…_Gar couldn't deny the draw. Having green skin and powers, plus living with the Doom Patrol before the Titans, he never really had a chance at a normal life. Sure he loved the attention-being a hero had its perks. Though it seemed like a charmed life, he still wanted that picket fence and kids running around the backyard and driving them to soccer practice. Something he never thought he could have. But after living in Los Angeles with green skin and living a normal life, maybe…"An out."

His eyes met Raven's again. A lifetime with her flashed before his eyes. Another kid or two, her owning a book store, him working in theatre or as a comedian, having a nice life together. One day sitting on the porch, old, grey, (greyer in Raven's case, Garfield would _never _grow old) and wrinkled. Her eyes slightly narrowed in sadness as if she read his mind, saying all that he knew would never happen.

With a sigh, Gar turned back toward his family, looking each of his adopted siblings in the eye. "As much as me and Raven would want that, there is no way we could leave this life." He looked back at Raven, who was sitting up, grimacing slightly in pain. She nodded to him. Though she didn't have to say it, he knew what she was thinking. Still looking at his little family, he smiled and said, "It's a family business."

Dick fought a smile off his face. _So much for being a closed book, Grayson. _"Well, if that is how you both feel." Standing up, he clapped Gar on the shoulder before turning to Raven. "How are you feeling, Raven? Or do you prefer Rachel?"

Raven arched an eyebrow, her face incredulous. "You have always known me as Raven, because that is my name. I didn't feel the need to hide my identity from you."

"Yeah, only hide the fact that your dad is a genocidal maniac demon king." Gar laughed, earning a withering gaze from everyone, especially his wife. "Hehe…sorry, Rae."

Shaking her head, Raven looked back at their leader. "And before you ask, yes, I have my memory back. Some of it is still unclear but I have a clear understanding of everything. No, I don't know why my powers weren't working but they are now. The only thing I can think of is that my pregnancy prevented me from using them to hurt Arella and Mark."

"Oh, so that's how you didn't blow anything up while you were pregnant. I thought those hormones would have gotten to ya-or Green Bean." Victor laughed, earning a slap around the head from Karen.

Gar felt his heart surge in delight. "Arella and Mark?" He leapt up and dashed toward his wife. "You want to call our children Arella like your mom and Mark like my…" Before he could stop himself, he smashed his lips onto his wife's. Garfield had almost forgotten what it was like to kiss Raven. She still tasted like lavender tea, despite having just-

"Okay-you just had two babies. You don't need to make another." Gar quickly pulled away from Raven, who's face as red. She looked like she was trying to decide whether to be amused or annoyed at him. She pinched his arm but slid her hand down to his and laced their fingers together.

Coughing to break the awkwardness, Gar turned back to his team. "So…what next? The Titans are back together. We have mascots-"

"Our children are not mascots-"

"And we know who the bad guy is. So-" Turning to Dick, he raised a green eyebrow. "What next, Boss Man? Come on, you already have a plan."

Dick crossed his arms, giving him a disbelieving look. "What makes you think I have a plan." Everyone just gave him blank stares back. Even Kori rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. "Okay, I have a plan." Turning to Victor and Karen, he whipped out his phone. "Bumblebee, Cyborg-I need you to start researching everything you can about neuroscience, neuroplasticity, and memory."

Karen smirked, nudging Kori. "I forgot how he gets all leadery and uses our hero names." Kori giggled and hid her mouth behind her hand. Ignoring her, he continued on. "Look, Trigon wanted us separated. He wanted us to forget each other so he could have Raven, Arella, and Mark so we couldn't stop him. But he can't stop the Titans." Gar felt Raven's hand tighten around his. He began to stroke her thumb with his.

"So how does the Brotherhood play into all of this?" Karen asked, placing her hands onto her hips. She shrugged her shoulders in her scrubs, obviously uncomfortable with the scrubs confining her wings.

"That's what bothers me. It all connects to Trigon." Dick went silent, stroking his jawline in thought. Everyone waiting patiently but after thirty seconds, Victor threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"Aaaaand, we lost him." Victor walked over to Dick and began to tap his forehead. "Earth to Dick Head. Over. Earth to Dick Head. Over?" Blinking angrily, Dick jabbed his hand to Victor's soft spot, hitting him at just the right angle that he could feel that even through his metal casing. "Owww…Okay, I might have deserved that."

Shaking his head, Dick looked back at his friends. "After our battle with Trigon's demons, I contacted Oracle." (Kori huffed in irritation but tried to mask it as a cough as best as she could.) "She stated that the Brotherhood of Evil has been rumored to be meeting in Jump City tomorrow evening. Starfire, you and I will go to Jump to find out what we can about their connection with Trigon."

The alien princess blinked in surprise, then gripped her left wrist with her right hand. He turned to Garfield, trying his best not to look at his ex-girlfriend. "Changeling, I know that this is too much to ask, but you and Bumblebee are the best at stealth missions-and I need her here to research." Fighting the urge to look at his wife, Gar nodded slowly. Dick clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you. I'm so sorry."

"And what about me?" Raven crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at their leader. "Are you just going to have me stay here and twiddle my thumbs?"

"Uhh, Friend Raven? You just delivered two babies. You are in no condition-" Kori started but Raven gave her a withering gaze that Kori pierced her lips and looked up at the air.

"She's right. You just delivered twins and need to heal. Plus, Trigon is after you three." Dick crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Raven followed suit. One thing that Garfield always found amazing was Raven and Dick's ability to fight with wills instead of words. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Raven sighed and looked at her children. Gar secretly was relived-but also felt odd. His wife was the most powerful one on the team-he could stay and take care of the kids but then he'd be worried about Raven and not doing his job as a hero. He sighed, unsure of what was right anymore. He glanced at Raven, who gave him a blank look back. Reading between the lines, he could see she understood that he wanted to be with them and not on the mission.

Continuing on as if nothing had happened, Dick resumed. "Oracle has found multiple heat signatures entering the old library where Trigon tried to take over the planet."

With a snort, Raven leaned back onto the pillow of her bed. "Where he _did_ take over the planet."

With a wave of his hand, Dick ignored her. "That's your pregnancy hormones making you overly emotional, Raven. We stopped him from fully taking over."

"No, he took over." Gar, Victor, Kori, and Raven all stated at the same time. "Dude, you were there!" Gar continued while shaking his head.

Ignoring them, Dick began to pace the room. He frowned in concentration, looking intently at the ground in front of him. "He wants the babies. Is he trying to make another portal?" He thought out loud. With a growl, Garfield fought down the primal urge to attack Dick. He knew he was trying to understand but him just saying it out loud made Garfield's blood curdle. With his free hand, Gar dug his nails into his palm to calm down.

The medical equipment, beds, and privacy curtain began to sway as Raven's black energy began to encase the room. Gar realized his emotions were playing on Raven's heightened ones from just giving birth. "Sorry." He muttered to the empath, who shook her head. Gar could read the wordless expression on her face. _If he doesn't shut up right now-I'm going to strangle him. _Fear of the world ending plus post-labor hormones were not a good mix. He was surprised she was as calm as she was already. "Azar, I need to meditate." She muttered.

Thank goodness for Kori. Whatever weirdness there was between her and Dick may have still been tangible, but Gar felt relief whenever she walked up to Dick and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "Please, Richard. You are doing the stressing us out." With a jolt, Dick realized what he was doing, and turned toward Raven with an apologetic look. Raven merely shrugged, but Gar could still feel the waves of frustration and fear coming off her.

"So we must first find out how to stop Trigon." Kori continued, looking around at her friends. "First finding the Brotherhood of Evil is most imperative. Slade suggested that they were working for Trigon and that he was trying to stop him from returning."

The room seemed to drop ten degrees. Gar had to hand it to Kori, she was smart and able to make sense out of chaos.

"So why not team up with Slade?" Everyone turned to Karen, looks ranging between rage and pure shock. She paused, not sure how to respond. "What? It makes the most sense. An enemy of our enemy is our friend, right?"

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit slower than usual-I felt that reestablishing the team and regrouping was really important. Also, Garfield has a family now-his priorities are changing and he hasn't had time to process or even spend time with his wife and new babies. Also, the poor team hasn't had a chance to even plan or think about what is really going on-but even with this little moment to breath, the poop is about to hit the fan. Four more chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the smaller moments. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for following, favoriting, commenting, and most of all reading my story. Until next time! **

**Eris: Thank you so much for your encouragement. I really appreciate it! I loved writing an emotional moment between Beastboy and Raven-especially about having a baby. I've never actually read a fan-fiction about them delivering the baby. It is usually about being pregnant or actually having the children. It was really fun to write and put the emotion behind it. **

**Azarath Cat: Haha, your comments always make me smile! Thank you so much! And you're not bad at all! You are great! Anyway, thanks so much! I thought about leaving that plot line of Raven being pregnant and not remembering until the end but there is more with the two of them and the kids that are to come to play. (Insert smirking and knowing winking emoji here.) Thank you for your encouragement, I really appreciate it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to the story. Thank you again for tuning back in- I really appreciate all of you continuing with the story. Last chapter we had a bit of a reprieve, but this week things are back in full swing. Get ready-the climax is almost here. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 9: Well, I wouldn't say I told you so-but I think I will **

"Seriously, dude. This is a bad idea." Gar grumbled as he kept lookout on the rooftop next to Kori and Dick. The night air was hot and making him sweat underneath his uniform. Turning back from the edge overlooking the reconstruction of the block around the old library, Gar faced his two friends with an uncharacteristic frown. "He literally just tried to kill my wife and now we are trusting him to help us take down the Brotherhood and Trigon? This stinks worse than three-day old tofu."

Dick surveyed the library through his infrared binoculars, seemingly ignoring the green man. Realizing that Garfield was waiting for an answer, he shrugged his shoulders but didn't turn around. "You said you and Raven agreed-this is the only way to know what Trigon is really planning with the Brotherhood. That's why you boomed here with Starfire and myself." The vigilante turned a notch on his binoculars, zooming in on something probably only he would notice. "Oracle is monitoring the situation via satellite. Five minutes until rendezvous."

Glancing over at Kori, Gar rolled his eyes and sighed. The alien princess nodded in sympathy, knowing full well how Dick could get whenever he went into full 'Slade' mode. Floating just above the roof, Kori glided over to the changeling. "You and Raven seemed to be having a deep discussion whenever we left. Tell me, of what were you speaking?"

Garfield paused, cocking his head to the side. He thought back to the few minutes before they used the boom tube to come to Jump City. Victor and Karen were already knee-deep into research on neuroplasticity or whatever Dick called it while Dick and Kori were getting ready for the trip to Jump. Gar finally had his moment alone with Raven. The children were finished being fed and asleep in their beds next to Raven.

"They look like you." Raven mused, a subtle, matronly smile growing on her face.

"I dunno. They kind of look like wrinkly, pink raisins to me."

Raven gave Gar a blank look, while he chuckled to himself. "Okay, okay. Arella looks like me and Mark looks like you…but he has my mom's nose." The corners of Raven's mouth pulled up and Gar savored the small victory. Each smile was like a sunrise to him. He finally had her back-did he really have to let her go? Suddenly, a memory crossed his mind. "Oh wait! I have something for you!" Quickly whirling the backpack from his back to his front, Gar unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of glasses. "Milady, I think these belong to you."

Reaching out to take the reading glasses from him, Raven carefully fingered them as she looked at them with a peculiar look on her face. "My glasses. I had forgotten about these-and don't say that of course I did-I forgot about you. We already established that."

"You took the joke right out of my mouth." Gar smiled at her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It brought back a memory of when their roles were reversed and she was at the edge of his bed after the Tamaraneans attacked the United Nations building.

Raven glanced around the room. Gar knew she was seeing if it was empty before she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Gar gently placed a hand on her check then broke the kiss to lean his forehead against hers. "I missed you, love."

Savoring the flush on her checks, Gar smiled as she whispered she missed him too. But, knowing the moment wouldn't last, he sighed as he pulled away and linked his fingers with hers. With a wistful smile, Raven leaned back and rubbed between her eyes. "Thank you for getting my glasses. That's why I always had a headache whenever I would read."

"Just wait-you'll get a headache once you see all your books at home."

"What?"

"Uhh…nothing!"

Rolling her eyes, Raven shook her head but gave a small smile. That was one thing Gar prided himself in since getting together with Raven-she actually smiled. Still one corner of her mouth upturned, Raven reached out and caressed Gar's check, rubbing her fingers through his scruff. "I actually like the beard."

Gar smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Oh really? Because it makes me look manly?"

"Even if it did, it wouldn't matter-you still act like you're twelve."

"Ohhh!" Gar mimed taking a dagger to the heart, leaning on top of her. With a soft chuckle, she gently pushed him off of her. Looking at the door again, she then scooted over to one side of the bed, allowing room for him to lay down next to her. With a leap of his heart, Gar pulled her close, taking in her lavender and cotton scent. Raven buried her face in his chest, hiding from showing any emotion to him. "Truly, I missed you Garfield Logan…I'm sorry for doubting you when you came back for me…"

Garfield paused, a frown forming on his lips. He gently kissed the top of Raven's head, brushing her hair away from her face as she looked up to see his reaction. It still amazed him how she could be vulnerable with him. He wasn't sure how to respond-but since when has he ever stopped talking? "I know we already agreed on this-but we don't have to fight. We can step away. We have Mark and Arella now…And…" He paused again. He wasn't sure how to go on. "I have a job. Well, had-but that doesn't mean I can't get another one. LA was great. No one thought I was weird or treated me differently, as if I was an animal. You could go to school and I could work and it'll be the four of us. Just…normal."

The silence between them was so thick, it could have been cut by a butter knife. Suddenly, Raven chuckled as a smirk rose from her face. Garfield was confused-who was this person and what had she don't with his wife?! "Like you would be okay with losing all the attention of being a superhero."

Oh-there she was. With a laugh, Gar pulled away to see Raven had a playful look in her eyes. He thrust a thumb to his chest. "Hello-TV Star."

"My worst nightmare come true."

Laughing again, Gar smiled at Raven. His sense of humor really had rubbed off on her. "Come on-like being a superhero would be that much better." Suddenly, the smile was wiped off her face, causing Garfield to mimic her. Suddenly, Gar saw the conflict in her face which matched his own. What was the right thing to do? Raven's eyes slowly looked toward their sleeping children before going back to meet his as she hugged him close again. "Rae?"

"Changeling? Are you listening to me? Friend Garfield?"

Suddenly, Kori's voice brought Gar out of his trip down memory lane. Blinking rapidly, he looked back over at Kori, who had placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Oh, sorry Star! I was just-"

"You were just thinking about your conversation with Raven about leaving, were you not? Because you love her so-" Kori choked on a breath, squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. This time it was Gar's turn to comfort her.

"Hey…are you sure you are okay with Dick and Batgirl? Because-he is truly losing out. And I think he knows it." Kori raised her eyes to meet his so Gar continued on-though he wasn't sure if he was helping or not. "He knows how much you love people. You love so much and you see the best in people because-well-you're the best. Way better than any of us deserve, that's for sure." A smile began to grow on Kori's face, causing a small smile to grow on his in return.

"Fatherhood favors you." Kori gave him a quick hug before releasing him. "Even with the dumb beard."

"Ugh…I really need to get a razor." Gar sighed and threw back his head.

"So what are you going to do next?" Kori asked, eyeing him seriously. Gar frowned, shaking his head.

"I dunno…"

"He's here."

Dick's voice rang through the night, causing Gar's blood to freeze. "Oracle has made contact and delivered the package." Great. More fear and uncertainty. Garfield shook his head and walked toward where Dick was crouched on the roof. His animal eyes noticed a group of five people walking to the steps of where Raven made the ultimate sacrifice all those years ago. And afterward where Gar had found the penny she had dropped that he gave her for luck…

Despite every instinct in him urging him to attack, Gar sat quietly to assess the situation. Dick tapped his ear, signaling for Kori and Gar to turn on their ear pieces. With a small click, the sound of shuffling feet began to fill his ears as he could hear everything Slade could. Gritting his teeth, Gar watched as Slade walked up to the group with annoyance and hatred. Though he hadn't met every person in the group, he recognized them from pictures: Psimon, Cheshire, Dr. Psycho, Sports Master, and…Mad Mod?

"How the hell did he get invited?" Garfield muttered, getting nudged in the ribs by Kori. "Oww! Just saying…" He paused as the group came to a halt, taking stock of Slade in his mask. "So what's the plan, Bird Man?"

Giving him a withering look, Dick continued to stare down at the silent group. "We contacted Slade and reached an agreement. I won't mention the outrageous amount of money involved, but he is going to-" Suddenly, Slade's smooth voice rang through their ears. Gar had to bite his lower lip to stop from growling.

"So, it seems we have a disagreement." Slade crossed his arm, his eye narrowing behind his mask. Garfield knew he had to watch the situation but the Beast was clawing at his mind to get out and attack. The goal was to get information and get back to make a plan.

Why did Dick have to love plans so much?!

"You broke the deal, Wilson." The gravelly voice of Sports Master rang out, pulling out a lethal weapon Gar didn't even know the name of. "You were supposed to wait to kill the girl after the kids were born. But you just couldn't wait-could you?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Slade's smile could be heard from behind the mask. "What can be said that hasn't already been said." Kori placed a hand on Gar's shoulder to hold him in place. Her raw strength was the only thing keeping him from attacking. "You never said Trigon was involved in your little scheme and I'd rather not be turned to stone. So you see-I didn't really have a choice. And I would have succeeded if that green oaf hadn't gotten in my way." Gar's vision tunneled but Kori kept him firmly in place. Dick risked a glance and barely breathed, 'Calm down, Changeling. That's an order.'

"But…after the children were born, I had a change of heart." Cheshire and Sports Master bowed up, taking a threatening step toward Slade. Ignoring them, he continued. "I want in. And despite my little misstep I can be a team player. But my services come with a price." Slade took out his blade from its sheath and pointed it at Psimon. The psychic didn't even flinch. "Tell me what the whole plan is-and then I'll decide if it's worth my time"

"LYING MERCENARY!" Suddenly, Sports Master flung his chain with an axe at the end directly at Slade. Gar's pent up angry suddenly deflated as shock set in. Their plan didn't work.

"Easy. It's not over yet." Dick glanced at Kori, who had placed her other hand on Gar's shoulder. A frown marred her beautiful features but she watched silently. Taking a deep breath and muttering his mantra, Gar gripped the edge of the roof as he watched the chaos unfold below. Sports Master dodged a blow, using the chain to block Slade's blade. Hitting a button, the chain began to retract, pulling the axe toward Slade's back. Suddenly, the villain fell on his back, the axe scratching his mask as he fell to avoid the attack. With a clank, the axe slammed into the holder and twirling to gain momentum, Sports Master brought down the axe toward his head. "HALT!" Psimon shrieked, using his psychic powers to bind Sports Master. The man suddenly stopped the axe mere inches from Slade's face. The two men stared each other down. With a frustrated grunt, Sports Master yanked his weapon away from Slade's mask and marched backward. Psimon kept his eyes on the man until he was safely away from Slade before turning back toward him. "I am sorry, Mr. Wilson. Now, you were saying?"

Slade slowly got up, keeping his back to the wall. Despite hating his guts, Garfield wanted him to win. "We should help him." He whispered to Dick, who merely shook his head. Gar sighed, knowing that despite his dislike of the man, Dick was right-he couldn't blow their cover. Turning back to the scene unfolding in front of him, Gar watched as Slade slowly made his way toward Psimon. "Do we have an agreement? The full story…for my full services."

The psychic assessed the masked man. Gar felt sweat begin to fall down his neck as if he were in the situation himself. He watched as Cheshire and Sports Master shifted their weight, preparing to spring. Dr. Psycho cocked his head to the side, looking at the group as a whole, as if to decide how to make things appear to go his way. Mad Mod shifted uneasily, as if he wasn't sure why he was there himself. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Garfield. He tensed his shoulders, causing Kori to dig her nails into them. "What if Psimon reads his mind? What if-"

"We are out of his range, Changeling. And Slade assured me that he had an implant in his brain for situations such as this." Dick was in full Nightwing mode, whispering with a commanding voice. "He's a mercenary, he will do what he's paid for-"

Suddenly, the villain lashed out with his sword, swinging his blade out to reveal a twin blade embedded in the sword. Before Psimon could stop him, he swung the duel blades around and held them against Psimon's throat. The Brotherhood of Evil all took a step forward but Slade tightened the blades against his neck. A line of blood began to fall down his throat. "Now that I have your attention." Gar's mind went blank-he played the victim card, pretending to get beat by Sports Master. Is that how Terra was able to fool them their first fight with her? Realizing he was losing focus, Gar refocused onto the scene in front of him. "Tell me what I want to know-or else your psychic won't be reading palms anymore." The Brotherhood all stood at a stand-off (minus Mad Mod who fidgeted with his cane.) Psimon turned to look at Slade who tutted and shook his head. "I'm afraid your little mind tricks won't work on me. Now tell me what I want to know."

"He wanted the kids, guv'!" Mad Mod blurted out, taking a step forward. Sweat poured down his face so he patted it with a handkerchief.

"You shut your mouth before I shut it permanently." Cheshire hissed at the British man, but Mad Mod ignored her.

"Look, all I want is to get paid." Glancing at Slade, Mod gulped and took a step back again. "So Big Red wanted to get back, see, and he realized that his little goth chickee shagged with her husband (Gar frowned. He wasn't sure what shag was but he could guess) and got in a pickle with a little wanker on the way." Suddenly, Cheshire lashed out at Mad Mod and pulled him into a chokehold. Suddenly, a psychic wave washed over the pair and they both eased up and sat calmly on the ground, cross-legged.

The psychic leader glanced up in Garfield's direction, causing him to duck. Wincing, he realized that there was no way he could see them. Looking back down, the man was still staring in their direction but he spoke to Slade. "Fine. I'll tell you. Trigon wants to come back and needed someone of his own blood to return. He sensed a grandchild was conceived but remembered his daughter and her…friends temporarily defeating him. To ensure that nothing would be in his way, he contacted Dr. Psycho through a series of vision at his…humble abode."

His eyes finally left the Titan's area, causing Gar to release a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Finally-some answers. But why did it feel like something was off…His instincts were telling him something wasn't right but Gar couldn't put his finger on it.

"Trigon realized that his daughter had a strong bond with the Titans and the green man. If any memories resided to connect that bond, he believed that he could be stopped again. He had to completely eradicate the memories between the witch and her mate to ensure nothing would stand in his way.

"While he had Dr. Psycho infiltrate their so-called Tower, he enlisted the rest of us for our talents. Myself for my psychic abilities, Cheshire and Sports Master for security. Even Mod has his uses. With his hypnotism technology, he was able to replace everyone's memories of the Titans-minus the witch and the changeling. Those had to be completely erased. Dr. Psycho then used this technology globally to create an illusion that the Titans never existed, and with Cheshire's technology skills-they never did."

Everyone stood still. Gar couldn't breath-finally, it was all making sense now. The memory loss. Being erased from history. But why did everything feel off? Finally, Slade nodded at Psimon. The psychic smiled at him, as Slade released the man. Suddenly, Psimon turned his attention back toward the Titans, staring up at them as if he knew they were there. Slade glanced up too, before tapping his ear. Silence filled their earpieces.

"Shit."

Dick quickly stood up, pulling Garfield up with him by the arm. Gar was numb. "What just happened?" He asked, the hairs on his neck beginning to stand up. Kori was standing next to him, defensively watching the scene down below. Gar glanced too and saw that every villain had suddenly vanished-as if they were never there... Did Dr. Psycho create an illusion to seem like they were all down there when…

"We've been duped. Psimon was stalling. We have to go. Now. Where is the boom tube?" Dick whirled around to Kori, who quickly pulled out it out from her belt. But before she could activate it, the sound of footsteps surrounding them filled their ears. Suddenly, Gar realized why he was having that sinking filling in his stomach and an unease about the whole situation. Slade had played both sides just to get paid. Slowly, the three heroes turned to be back-to-back. Garfield felt more than saw Kori light her starbolts as she slowly rose to float above them. To his left, Dick whipped out his two electric batons, igniting them with a buzz of electricity. Letting out a snarl, Gar shifted into a wolf, growling deep in his chest.

They were surrounded by over a hundred Slade bots and just as many human followers of the Church of Blood. The Brotherhood of Evil stood behind their army, each standing as if at ease. The Church of Blood followers began to chant, slamming their weapons against the ground in rhythm. "Hail Trigon. Hail Trigon. Hail Trigon." Kori let out a squeak of fear. Dick tightened his grip on his batons, making himself a smaller target. Gar felt the hairs on his canine spine rise in fear. "Hail Trigon. Hail Trigon. Hail Trigon."

**Cliffhanger. Muhahaha! Like I said-we are nearing the climax of the story. Just three chapters left! And the moral of this chapter-don't EVER trust Slade. Thank you again for following, favoriting, commenting, and reading my story. Please let me know what you think of the story and what you think will happen in the end. Until next time! **

**Eris: Thank you for your continual reviews on my chapters. I really appreciate it. So yes-definitely worked with Slade…but it didn't work out. He just wanted to get double the money-so got it from Dick (okay, really Batman) and from the Brotherhood. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again fellow Titans lovers. Good to be back. (Also, yes, I accidently said last chapter was Chapter 9 again when it was Chapter 10. My bad…) Hope you are all staying safe and well during this uncertain time. It can be scary out there when there is something unseen in the world and all the media coverage that heightens emotions. Know that though things are scary and anxiety is high-you have people around you who care for you and that you will be okay. Anyway, hope you are all doing well. Last time we finally found out Trigon's plan and how the Brotherhood erased everyone's memory. Oh yeah-and our three heroes were surrounded by villains who worship Trigon. Yikes. Anyway, I do not own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 11: Time to go into the family business **

Garfield felt his heart thudding rapidly in his chest, snarling in his wolf form. "There are so many of them." Kori muttered as her glowing green eyes widened in fear. The trio were surrounded by a hundred Slade-bots with over one hundred menacing cloaked figures chanting 'Hail Trigon.' The New Brotherhood of Evil smirked behind them, putting their pawns into play. The surrounding buildings' roofs were littered with enemies. The three of them against an army of two hundred. Everyone else was still in Detroit, not even aware that their family was in trouble. Though they have had worse odds-it didn't look good. Gar mentally reached out to Raven, wishing she could hear him. 'I'm sorry.'

Dick, on the other hand, seemed cool as a cucumber. "We can take 'em." Crouching as if to spring, Dick brought his electric batons up, one in front and one in back. "TITANS. GO!"

The team sprang into action, each leaping at the closest enemies. It all became a blur. Gar went straight for the Slade-bots, knowing they would be more difficult to defeat. Plus-he didn't have to hold back. With a loud snarl, Gar sank his teeth into a bot's arm and locked his jaw. With a toss of his head, he threw the bot into a second robot only to be jumped by another. Gar shifted into a squirrel and slipped through the tangle of arms and legs. Sprinting in between three robots, he shifted into an anaconda and slithered up onto the robots. Twisting tightly, he strained his muscles until the three robots crumbled underneath his strength. With another squeeze for good measure, he released and shifted into a rhino. Snorting, he charged another group of robots.

Gar continued to fight against the robots, vaguely aware of Kori and Dick fighting around him. Dick took to attacking the followers of the Church of Blood, while Kori was decimating Slade-bot after Slade-bot. Green explosions rocked the roofs around them, causing the buildings to shake and crumble. Gar shifted from animal to animal, each causing his muscles to strain more with each change. Dick zapped, kicked, punched, chopped, and cracked skulls left and right.

With one final swipe of a bear paw, Garfield shifted back into his human form. "We aren't making a dent! There are too many of them!" Dodging a swipe, Gar elbowed a cloaked figure then twisted around and uppercut with a fist. "Dang, I'm good. But that's not the point! We need more fire power." He rolled to his side and swept another follower under the knees. He came up and used the palm of his hand to break another's nose. Two more jumped onto his back, which he shifted into an elephant and reared onto his hind legs to get them off. Shifting back into his human form, he stood back to back with Dick while Kori drifted above them, thrusting out starbolts. Growling, Gar shook his head. "I wish Raven were here."

Suddenly, a whirling sound resounded around them and twenty robots and people feel into the vortex. Just as quickly, the air cleared. Kori let out a joyous laugh while Dick merely nodded with a smirk. Gar's jaw dropped-he couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing before him was Raven, looking as if she never gave birth. Her healing trance must have completely healed everything-even her baby belly! "Speak of the half-devil." She smirked, her eyes flashing. The villains around them stopped, staring in fear and awe. To them, this was their vessel. To Gar-this was unbelievable.

"What are you doing here?!" Gar called, noticing a swirling shield behind Raven and a confused Victor and Karen blinking around them. Karen's wings seemed to be singed on the tips and Victor had burnt patches on his armor.

"Yo-where did all those fire demons go?!" Victor called, yanking out his sonic cannon and pointing it at the nearest robot. "And where did all these guys come from. What the hell is going on?" Glancing at Raven, he looked crazed. "Girl, what did you do?!"

Rolling her eyes, Karen brought out her stinkers and sparks ran down her arms. "Dear, you need to shut up. Let's just go kick some ass and take some names." She leapt forward, stingers zapping a row of robots as Victor blasted his cannon. Raven landed lightly on the roof and stood defensively in front of the shield. Gar elbowed one hooded figure in the face before dashing toward his wife.

"Raven! What are you doing here?! With Mark and Arella?!"

Using her power to encase some cloaked followers of Blood, she threw them off the roof to land on the ashy ground a couple stories below. "We were being attacked. I didn't' have any other choice. And…I heard you call me."

"What?!"

"Do you want to argue or do you want to fight? If you can't tell, we are busy, Garfield."

"But our kids! Raven-and you say I'm the irresponsible one?!"

Raven quickly whirled around to glare at him, before quickly kissing him on the lips. Just as quickly, she let go and blasted another Slade bot off the roof. Turning back around, she shrugged. "No-you're definitely the irresponsible one. Besides-it's an occupational hazard."

Despite feeling angry and terrified, Gar felt his heart leap for joy. They could do this. With Raven, they could face anything. "I love you."

Whirling around to face the incoming army, Gar leapt into action. Subconsciously, he kept tabs on Raven and the kids. She stayed close to the shield, warding off any attacks that headed her way. He noticed she kept wincing and holding her side and with a jolt realized despite her big talk, she wasn't fully healed. She was trying to protect everyone else-just like always. Frustration gripped Gar and just as he was about to run back to her, something pushed him from behind. Shaking his head, Gar realized he couldn't lose focus in the middle of a fight like that. Taking one more glance to look at Raven to see that she and the babies were okay, he jumped back up and fought for his life.

It was like old times-everyone had their jobs. Kori dive-bombed the followers of Blood, scooping them up and dropping them into trash bins or dusty patches of dirt far below. Victor and Karen seemed to be double-teaming, Karen zapping the Slade-bots to short-circuit them while Vic blasted them out of the way with his sonic cannon. "BOOYAH!" He exclaimed as he shot ten off the roof at one time. Dick was like an animal-Gar should know-taking out robots and cloaked villains alike. He was slowly working his way toward the Brotherhood. "CHANGELING! I NEED YOU!" Shifting into a sparrow, Gar flew over toward their leader, who zapped two robots and short-circuited them at the same time. Gar landed on his feet, shifting back into his human form before saluting Dick. "Good-things are looking better but we have to get to the Brotherhood. I'm not sure what they are waiting for-but it can't be good."

"Looks like you could use a hand."

Whipping around, the pair turned to see none other than Batman. The followers of the Church of Blood all paused and looked at him in awe. Gar blinked, realizing that Batman was looking a little haggard, when suddenly he lurched his hand forward and caught something in his palm. Grimacing, he opened his hand to reveal a dagger which pierced his skin. "Damian. No killing." Dick's face reddened, something Gar thought he would never see.

"Seriously Bruce-you brought him?! We can handle ourselves."

_Bruce? Who's Bruce?_ Gar thought but realized that now might not be the time to question it when a small figure wearing Dick's old uniform swooped in, kicking two followers in a split in midair while slashing a Slade-bot with a dagger all in the same movement. He landed in a roll, getting right up into Dick's face. He frowned, narrowing his little eyes behind the mask.

"I can't believe you thought you could do this without us-or at all. Father, shall we?" Without farther ado, the new Robin somersaulted over Dick and raced into battle. Dick glanced over at Batman, his face a mask of frustration and annoyance.

"Seriously. Why?"

"Father?!" Garfield called out, looking between Dick and Batman. Both gave him withering looks, causing him to raise his hands in front of him in surrender. "Not that that's a big deal! Cool! I'm a father now too-though, you probably knew that. Since, well, that's why we are fighting all these bad guys. So, Mr. Batman, Sir, ummm, guess we can-"

"Changeling." Dick narrowed his eyes at the Changeling.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Turning back to Dick, Gar forced himself to focus. He allowed himself one quick glance over at his small family to see Raven still keeping the babies safe. She was using her magic to lift objects and fling people off the building. Nodding, he looked back at Dick. "What's the plan, Nightwing?"

Shaking his head at Batman, Dick pierced his lips. "Change of plans. Just-work your way to Psimon. Something tells me he's in charge. Take him out and maybe this will all be over."

Nodding his head, Gar shifted into a lion, roaring as he, Batman, and Dick charged toward the Brotherhood. Gar swiped at three brainwashed lunatics before lunged at a robot. He felt a pair of hands push off his back like a gymnast as Dick landed on top of three followers of Blood. Garfield felt himself go into autopilot as he listened to Dick and Batman argue as they fought-what can he say, he was nosy!

"You're technique as improved." Batman nodded as he attached a grappling hook to one of the cloaked figures and pulled the trigger. The man shrieked as he was rapidly flung away toward the ground.

Dick used his weight to lift two robots up and slammed them down onto the roof, zapping them with his batons. "Are we not going to talk about you bringing that League of Assassins kid? He is going to kill someone!"

"He is learning. He was taught that murder was a means to an end."

"Seriously, Bruce-you couldn't just leave him with Alfred-"

Suddenly, Gar felt a chill go up his spine. He had been so invested in listening to Batman and Dick's conversation to notice most of the robots were demolished and the followers were in down. Each hero had just a few enemies left…but something felt off. So why were his animal instincts flashing alarms in his brain?

The soft voice of Psimon filled his mind. "Psimon says-freeze."

Every muscle in Garfield's body clenched and froze in place. He was in mid-transformation, which caused him to mentally scream in pain. It was like he was being torn in half. Though he couldn't even turn to see Raven and the rest of the team, he knew that they could not move either. Batman and Dick were frozen in place in front of Gar, their faces contorted in confusion. A chuckle rumbled in his mind, like a ripple on his forehead. Panic began to flood his mind. What could they do? Is that why the Brotherhood waited-to give Psimon time to take control?

"Well." Though he couldn't turn his head, Gar sensed Psimon walked toward the group, his cloak scrapping over the robot scraps. Gar's ears pricked as he picked up the villain walking toward the Dark Knight and his former protegee. Finally, he came into view. With a smirk, Psimon walked around the pair, looking up and down at the two frozen heroes. "Fascinating. The bond between these two is…fascinating. Sports Master." He barked suddenly, straightening up and backing away slowly.

Sports Master's heavy footfalls filled Gar's ear, causing his heart to thud against his rib cage. He had never felt so helpless before. The hold Psimon had on them was so powerful. What did he have planned? When the masked man came into view, Garfield's stomach churned. He was carrying a huge knife-the blade as thick as a book. It looked like it could cut even Kole in her diamond form. "Why can't I-"

"Silence. You know why. This will hurt a lot more." Psimon glared at him. Sports Master grunted, thrusting the knife into roof near Dick's feet and stomped off. Turning back to the pair, Gar felt the pit in his stomach fall even deeper-if that was even possible. _No. No-please. _

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Psimon glanced at Batman, toward the knife, and back at the Dark Knight. Beads of sweat began to fall out of his mask. His teeth were gritted tight. _Come on-fight it! You can do it! _Gar wished he could move. Transform. SOMETHING! With a grunt, Batman suddenly lurched forward, grasping the knife in his hand. Gar noticed it was trembling in his hand. Though he was fighting it, he couldn't gain control.

Psimon's smile widened. "Good. Now-walk forward." Batman sputtered through his grit teeth, his eyes slightly narrowing as he drug himself forward. He couldn't stop himself. Any hope Gar had was dashed as he brought the shaking knife to Dick's neck. Dick's eyes were wide and he was visibly fighting for control. Garfield couldn't even begin to understand what was running through both of their minds.

"Higher." Psimon called. Batman obliged and raised his trembling hand up until the tip of the blade was an inch from Dick's eye. "There. Now, let's play a game. Psimon says…"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit shorter than usual but it fit better into the story that way. Sorry this wasn't my best work. Though I have a master plan, I had a difficult time writing this chapter for some reason. Probably all the fighting-that is just really difficult for me to write! Don't worry, I have a plan for the last two chapters that will hopefully blow you away! The story is almost over-Crazy! Thank you again for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following. This story has been such a treat to write. Thank you again-I can't wait for you to see how it all ends. Let me know what you think! **

**Azarath Cat: Thanks so much-if only I was this crafty when I was younger. I never could get away with anything! Thanks for reading and your encouragement! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! Thank you for continuing to read my story. Hope you're all going well and staying healthy. We are almost at the end-and everything is about to change. I don't own Teen Titans or any of characters. Last we left off, Psimon had control of the whole team and forced Batman to raise a knife toward Nightwing. "Psimon says…" **

**Chapter 12: There are no words **

"Kill."

Anxiety flooded Garfield's whole body. _Come on Logan! You have to do something-anything! Batman can't stop-_With a growl of frustration, Batman slashes the blade of the knife. "NOOO!" Kori's shriek resounded around them and it seemed like someone pushed the play button on a movie. Gar leapt forward, morphing into his human self. Each of his teammates fell onto their hands or knees, still unable to control themselves. Sluggishly, Gar tried to spring up but fell back onto his knees. Being stuck in mid-transformation had been excruciating on his body. Shaking his head to clear away Psimon's residual control, Gar glanced over to check on his team and noticed a slash across Dick's face. The vigilante was wiping a hand down his face, smearing blood across his check. Batman was on his knees, his breath haggard. Gar couldn't believe it-he fought off Psimon. Batman defeated him.

Dick was okay.

"AHHHH" Suddenly, Psimon crumpled to the ground, clutching his head. There was only one other person Garfield knew who could do that to Psimon-

"Where's the witch?!" Cheshire's voice rang in Gar's ears. Fear flooded his heart as he whipped around to look for his family. The black force shield of Raven's power still swirled around his children, completely unpenetrable. Victor and Kori were shakily standing in defense around the shield. So his children were safe for the moment, but where was Raven? "WHERE DID THE WITCH GO?"

"Lost the little bird have we, my puppet?" Mad Mod began laughing at the top of his lungs. Whipping out a controller, Garfield's heart dropped. _No-not more hypno-screens! _The mad Englishman began to cackle as suddenly the building began to shake. Gar scrambled back toward his kids, standing between Victor and Kori. Then Karen shrieked and zipped up into the air as a mechanical hand clamped onto the side of the roof.

More and more hands grasped the edge of the roof and then one by one-giant, red British soldier machines began to circle the Titans. "Did you know he still had those?" Victor asked, checking his power level and shaking his head in frustration.

"No-he has, as you say, stepped up his game." Kori's eyes flashed as she ignited her hands into green orbs. Exhaustion was etched on her face. Dick, Batman, that Robin kid called Damian that Gar wasn't sure who he was, and Karen all slowly made their way toward the shield. Gar looked around. Where was Raven? If the shield was still up, she had to be…

"Seems old Moddie isn't the least competent one anymore." Mod clapped his hands together, pointing his cane toward the Brotherhood. Sports Master and Cheshire glanced at one another, eyes narrowed behind their masks. Gar gulped. _Any time, Raven. _"Guess you'll have to explain to Ole Four Eyes and Brainy Man over there how I was able to complete the mission and you lot were-" Suddenly, with a yelp, Mad Mod disappeared as he fell into a black hole that appeared beneath him. Gar perked up-there's her portal but where was Raven…

WHOOOOOSH!

Suddenly, swirling black portals began to appear around the surrounding buildings. "What the-" Each member of the Brotherhood dodged out of the way as figures leapt out of the portals and landed on the rooftops surrounding the newly resurrected army. Gar couldn't believe his eyes-it was other heroes! Some he recognized and some he had to rub his eyes to believe. A group of teenage heroes had landed, assessing the situation, primed for battle. Garfield recognized Miss Martin, Cassandra Sandsmark, a.k.a. Wonder Girl, and some kid who had a Superman symbol on his chest-oh, and also Superman's face. Two others were in the mix-some kid who looked like Kid Flash and another who looked like some form of a blue beetle.

Lastly, Raven floated out of the portal Mad Mod fell into and with a wave of her hands, each portal collapsed. With a gasp of pain, Raven landed on her knees. His mind going blank, Gar dashed over to her and helped her up. "So…what just happened?" Raven merely shook her head, breathing heavily.

"I called in a favor from some old comrades." Damian deadpanned as he rolled his eyes, grasping a handful of batarangs. Gar looked at Raven with raised eyebrows. All he got in response were two blinks. Confused, he looked back at the reinforcements.

Flipping her blonde hair, Wonder Girl snorted and rolled her eyes. "Comrades, not team mates. Typical. We are…"

"Less talking, more action. Man, this is so CRASH!" The impulsive kid (Gar had a flashback to his own younger days) zipped around at an unbelievable speed and began to dismantle the metal soldiers faster than Gar's eyes could follow.

With a shrug, Damian quirked his mouth and furrowed his brow. "Whatever. Teen Titans-GO!" With his cry, Robin leapt into battle, each of his 'comrades' following suit. Miss Martian flew into the air, grasping her temples as she focused to crunch a group of robots into a condensed scrap heap. The Blue Beetle transformed his arm into what looked to be a sonic cannon and blasted three bots at the same time. Superboy and Wonder Girl smashed into a line of advancing enemies. Robin 2.0 flipped over the heads of the robots to make his way toward the Brotherhood of Evil. Each teen leapt into battle without question…leaving Garfield unsure of what to do next.

"Uhhh…what just happened?" Vic lowered his arm, looking between his teammates. "Is it just me or did we just get replaced?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Batman looked at his old protegee. "Only Nightwing."

"Wait-did you just make a joke? GUYS! BATMAN MADE A JOKE-"Gar gasped but Raven silenced him with a glare. "Hehe…Titans Go?"

"I do not believe that we will have to." Kori gestured toward the new team demolishing the robots. Wonder Girl whipped her lasso around Sports Master, thrusting him down onto the ground two stories below and then whipping him into the building's wall where he lay unconscious. Super Boy punched his arm through the chest of a robot, pulling out a power source and thrusting it into another, causing a small explosion of robot parts to rain down on the group. Raven waved her hand haphazardly over them to stop the parts from pelting the old team. The other teens were defeating the mechanical Brits, leaving nothing left for the Titans.

Karen grew to her normal size as she landed next to Garfield and Raven. "So, did we just win?"

CRACK! Suddenly, the unconscious Psimon lurched upward, his back contorted into an impossible angle. It was obviously broken but his body continued to spasm, his arms and legs twisting as if invisible hands were bending them into shattering shapes. His eyes popped open, shining blood red, small beads of blood tearing out of the corners. He opened his mouth and an unearthly, familiar laughter caused chills to run down Gar's spine.

"You just had to say it." Dick sighed, crouching into a fighting stance.

"What's going on? My psychic powers can't stop him!" The green alien girl flew down toward the team, fear evident on her face. Miss Martian's face contorted as she gasped in pain and slammed face first into roof.

"MEGAN!" Impulse flashed over to her only to cry out in pain as well, grasping his head in pain. With shrieks of pain, each teen hero cried out and fell to their knees, clutching at their skulls. With a jolt, Garfield realized what was happening.

Trigon was here.

"No." Garfield heard Raven whisper beside him. Red light caught his eye as he turned toward his wife. His heart began to pound in his chest as Raven's arms and legs lit up with demonic symbols. Raven pushed him away, her eyes wide with terror. "Garfield-take the kids. Don't let me hurt them!" Suddenly, the force field around the babies dissolved and Kori zoomed down to cradle them in her arms. They also had red glowing symbols on their bodies.

Gar wasn't sure he could handle this anymore. What the hell was going on? "Raven-hold on. Don't let him take control. You defeated him once-you WILL do it again!" He grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Look at me, Rae. You won't hurt any of us again." Panting, Raven gazed into his eyes. Gar's heart still pounded in his chest but the mere single nod of Raven's head flooded his chest with uncertainty. He took in her violet eyes. Not taking his eyes off of hers, he snapped, "Dick, what the hell is going on?!"

Before he could respond, the ground began to tremble. Laughter shook the rooftop as the sky began to turn red, lightning flashing around them. The wind picked up, blowing Raven's hair away from her face. Her skin was beginning to turn red but she kept her eyes on Garfield.

"Foolish Green One. You are amusing. I see why my daughter took you as her pet." Psimon took a shaky step forward, his face transforming. His skin turned red and he grew a second pair of eyes. Horns began to protrude from his massive forehead. With a flick of his eyes, the psychic glanced at the Titans and the new Teen Titans. "Though, her usefulness may have run its course. Her form is nothing compared to these specimens."

As if controlling a puppet, Psimon began to gesture with his hands. Suddenly, Sports Master and Cheshire flew up into the air. Both were physically straining against his control. "Humans are weak. I cannot rely on these pawns anymore. They have served their purpose. BE GONE!" As if flicking away an insect, the two villains were thrown far into the sky, disappearing into the night sky. "I will do this myself and return in my glorious form." Psimon turned toward the Titans, seemingly ignoring the other heroes.

Raven gasped, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching her head. "RAVEN! RAE! Come on, Raven. Fight him! You're the most powerful person I know. You can do this!" Garfield couldn't believe what was going on. He just got her back. Without looking at Kori, he snapped, "Kori, give them to me." Wordlessly, she handed him Arella and Mark. Gar placed Mark into Raven's lap, who split open her eyes to look down at her son. He cradled Arella to his chest with one arm and moved Raven's arms to hold Mark with the other. Raven's eyes were glowing red but she nodded at him. He wrapped his arm around her as well. She was shivering beneath her cloak. He tightened his grip around her. He wasn't going to lose her. Never again.

"Nightwing." Batman's deep growl rang through Gar's ears. He looked up and gasped. Dick was hunched forward, grasping his stomach in pain. He let out a high-pitched hiss then began to spasm just like Psimon. Just as quickly, he straightened up, his normally blue eyes completely blood red. Kori rushed forward but Batman held out a hand to stop her. "Don't. He will kill them if we do anything to retaliate." Tears pricking her glowing eyes, Kori landed lightly on the rooftop in defeat, lowering her starbolts.

"None of you can resist my power." Psimon and Dick were speaking simultaneously. Without warning, Dick kicked up Sport Master's knife by his feet and rushed Batman. He grasped the vigilante by the throat, the knife cutting his jugular. A small bead of blood spilled down the knife and dripped onto Dick's gloves. "You have grown weak and old. You were the prime vessel of my choosing but now I realize there are more things I can do with this new body." Batman narrowed his eyes at Dick but didn't say a word. Gar realized that he couldn't bring himself to hurt Dick. The young hero was Batman's one weakness.

Whirling a hand, Psimon gestured toward the teen heroes. Springing up from their crumpled position, Wonder Girl and Superboy stood, both hunched slightly to the side. Wonder Girl's face began to tick. "Or maybe I will use these young heroes. Their power combined is unstoppable." Both Wonder Girl and Superboy were flung forward as if they were pushed. Kori and Victor cried out in pain as the teens held them in a choke hold. Karen sprang forward but yelped in pain as the now possessed Damian held two batarangs to where her wings met her back. All five began to speak in unison. "You cannot defeat me. Give up, daughter. You and your spawn can either release me and die or live to see me destroy all those you love and die."

A cool touch on his check caused Garfield to jolt and clutch his family closer. Trigon wouldn't take them. "Garfield." Raven's soft voice filled his ears. He realized that the cool touch was Raven's hand on his check. Pulling away to look her in the face, he saw that Raven's beautiful violet eyes were back to normal. All the markings had faded from her and their children's bodies. But she had that look on her face that Garfield knew all too well.

"No."

"Please. Trust me."

"Raven, please no! You can't do this alone!"

Tears began to stream down her face as she leaned forward to place Mark in his arms. She kneeled to kiss both children on the head before leaning her forehead against Gar's. Gar watched as she closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed. Garfield knew this trick-Raven's disappearing act. He refused to look away. "Trust me." All too quickly, she stood up and stepped away, black energy swirling around her.

"RAVEN! NO!"

With a blast of energy, Raven rose into the air, her cloak swirling behind her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven's eyes glowed brilliant white, her violet hair streaming around her as if alive. Garfield had only seen her use this energy once before-to defeat her father. She defeated him with love…With all her loved ones. They defeated him together…

DUH! Gar sprang up from his seated position, still cradling the babies. Batman flicked his eyes to him and gave a subtle nod. "RAVEN!" The sorceress looked down at her husband, hardly looking human. She looked ethereal. Otherworldly. Gar sucked in a breath but realized he had to do this. There was no other way. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" He began to chant with her. Raven's eyes widened but she nodded. She floated down to her small family and continued to chant with him. Placing a hand on both her children and another on Gar's shoulder, they both continued to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Foolish daughter. You believe you can defeat-" The puppets were cut off mid-sentence, as Dick, Damian, and Wonder Girl gasped and began to shake. A reddish black cloud escaped from their mouths as they gapped for air before collapsing on the ground. Finally free, Karen zipped up into the air, holding her stingers at the ready at the three who lay motionless on the ground. Batman and Victor leapt into action, the former whipping out a glowing green box at Superboy. The young teen welted and fell to his knees, releasing Kori. The cloud was ripped from his mouth as well as he fell forward onto his face as if dead.

Gar registered this in his brain but kept chanting with Raven. Beads of sweat began to pour down the side of his neck. Whatever magic was being done, it had better hurry up. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this.

With a roar, Psimon stepped forward. "You may have defeated my pawns but there are more where they come from." He began to wave his hands as Impulse, Miss Martian, and Blue Beetle began to quiver from the ground where they lay and twist into unnatural angles.

Gar's heart began to fall into his stomach. Not again. They couldn't' stop this without killing everyone they loved. He looked at Psimon. His eyes still glowed red as he began to flick his fingers as if moving a puppet. If they could stop him-Trigon was in the psychic. If only they-

With a flash, Damian dashed forward. He was still unsteady on his feet from being possessed but he had a look of pure hatred on his face. Gar noticed him flick his eyes toward Batman and he barely registered the small nod come from the Dark Knight. Narrowing his eyes, the young sidekick flipped Sport Master's knife in his hand and flung it at the psychic. A loud scream blasted from Psimon that slowly turned into a gurgle as the knife fell from his throat. Blood spurted from the wound and the psychic sank to his knees, before falling to the side, his eyes never to close again.

Silence filled the area as the team was unsure how to respond. Finally, Karen flitted down, her eyes rimmed red from exhaustion. "Okay, please tell me now that we won."

A small chuckle came from Victor as he whirled around and picked his wife up to twirl her around. "BOOYAH! WE WON BABY!" He then dipped her, kissing her with all his might.

Kori burst into tears, relief flooding her face. Dick slowly stood up and limped over to her, pulling her into a hug. Damian walked over to Psimon, staring over his body. Batman walked over to him and quietly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Garfield couldn't believe it. They had did it. They had beat Trigon. Turning to Raven, he said, "Rae. It's over-we…RAVEN!" Blood rushed to his head and he struggled to not drop his two children. Raven lay on the ground, eyes closed and body parts slightly twitching. "RAVEN! RAE!"

Suddenly, Kori was there, cradling her best friend's head in her lap, looking helpless. Gar felt his children taken from his arms as Dick and Victor each took a baby. Garfield didn't notice. He sank to his knees and clutched his wife's hand. It was cold-colder than she had ever felt. "Raven. Please. Fight him. I can't do this without you."

With one last twitch, Raven lay still. Unmoving. Her hand went limp. "No. No no no no!" Gar took her from Kori's arms, pulling her into his lap. "NO! RAVEN! WAKE UP!" He shook her but she didn't respond. Her pulse was almost nonexistent. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. He couldn't lose her. Not again. Not ever. "Raven…"

With a snap, Raven's eyes sprang open-completely black. Power began to swirl around her as she began to speak in some language Garfield had never heard. Her voice had an unholy quality to it-as if three people were speaking at once. Trigon was trying to force her to become the portal. It all made sense now.

"Raven. Please. Don't give in." Gar felt his heart crumbling. Raven was vibrating with power in his grasp. He held her tighter. "You have beaten him before-you can do it again. Don't give in, Raven. Do it for me. For our children. For our future children." Gar squeezed his eyes shut as the world began to swirl around him. Raven was beginning to glow white. In the distance he heard his friends crying out in fear for them both. "Raven, we love you so much and even though you don't always show it we know you love all of us. More than we will ever know. Raven…" Gar felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his side as if he was slowly being ripped apart atom by atom. His thoughts were starting to grow hazy.

"Raven. There is so much to live for-You deserve this. Do this for yourself."

BOOOOOOOOM!

Before he could respond, Garfield felt Raven being pulled from his grasp as he fell to the ground. He landed on the roof with a hard thud. With a sharp jab, he felt something dig into his left shoulder blade. He opened his eyes but immediately had to slam his eyes shut. The world had turned white. Finally, after a few moments, he squinted one eye open. The world was slowly turning back to normal. The night sky was cloudy and the silence made his ears ring.

With a groan, Gar flopped onto his stomach and looked forward to see, "Raven!" He crawled forward, using rubble to pull himself closer. His shoulder was on fire and his vision was beginning to swirl. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled close to Raven and forced himself into a seated position. Raven was unmoving, her chest still and her heartbeat silent. _No. Please. Raven…_He gently ran his hand through her hair, dropped his forehead against hers, and began to cry.

`**One more chapter to see how it all ends. Hope you enjoyed this chapter-definitely darker than the previous ones. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you again for your comments, follows, favorites, and most of all for reading my story. Until we meet for the last time. **

**Azarath Cat: Thank you for your encouragement-and for pointing out that I never explained about the kiddos! I made sure to make it clear in this chapter that Raven brought them and was protecting them in one of her impenetrable shields! Thanks you and hope you keep enjoying the story! **

**KittyLaPink: Thank you so much! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! **

**Eris: Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger… and to give you another one this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for your encouragement! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is it. The last chapter. Thank you for staying with me through this crazy ride. Also, I was too excited for the ending so I had to write two chapters in one week. Hope you enjoy the ending. I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 13: Sometimes the end is only the beginning**

"Friend Garfield." Kori's gentle voice broke through the fog that was Gar's mind. He had Raven pulled to his chest and sobbed for he didn't know how long. Kori, who had been cradling Raven until he arrived, had rested her head on top of his and cried along with him. It just didn't seem real. Raven couldn't be gone. They had just gotten back together. What about Arella and Mark? What about their future together?

They were so close.

"Friend Garfield." Her voice cut through the air as she gently pulled away, her eyes rimmed green from her tears. Gar shook his head. What if Raven woke up? What if-"We must let Karen and Victor look at her if there is even a small chance she is…" Kori choked and quickly stood up. "I can't."

As quickly as she was gone, Vic kneeled down next to him and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "Hey Gar. Can I look at her for a second?" What chance as there…Reluctantly-and without taking his eyes off of his wife-Gar loosened his grip on her. Victor gently laid her on the ground and began to run diagnostics on her, scanning her with his arm. The tightness around his eyes said it all.

"She's gone isn't she?" He croaked, no question in his voice. Suddenly, The Beast roared in his head and Garfield exploded. "SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" With unnatural strength, Gar thrust Victor out of his way and began to shake Raven. "RAVEN-PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! COME BACK! COME BACK! WE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU! I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE-RAE-" Strong arms roped around Gar's chest like iron. "NO-YOU CAN'T…Rae…"

With a unsuccessful thrust of his arms to break free, he crumpled onto the ground, holding Raven gently to his chest. He couldn't breathe…he just "Raven…" Snapping his head up, he finally looked away to see his team and the new Teen Titans staring down at him sadly. His eyes landed on Dick, who was cradling one newborn in each arm. _Mark and Arella. They have to know her. _He felt Kori slowly loosening her grip on him as she relaxed her arms. "There has to be something…if it was one of you, she could…"

_Raven could do this…_"DICK! Could you-"

"Way ahead of you." The leader dashed toward the green man and knelt next to him, handing him Arella, who was slightly fussy. Blue eyes met green. "This is going to work."

"It has to."

It had to. Garfield felt his team begin to crowd around them. Raven's power was controlled by emotion and if it was passed down to their children maybe…Karen was the first to place a hand on Raven's cold body, followed by Victor, Kori, and finally Dick. Each Titan held one hand on the sorceress and another on either Gar or the babies.

"Are you sure this will-?" Karen inquired but Gar cut her off.

"It's what Raven would do."

Simply nodding, she caught her husband's eye before looking back down. "Okay. Now what?"

A flicker of hope began to dance in Gar's heart but it hurt too much to let it grow. "Now…" Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Gar closed his eyes. Slowly opening them, he saw both Arella and Mark staring at him. Mark's green eyes and Arella's violet ones were alert-something beyond anything a natural newborn was capable of doing.

This had to work. For them.

A slight tingle began to work its way up his spine. The air grew still and silence screamed in his ears. Everyone sucked in their breath, anticipation thick in the air.

"Azarath."

Gar closed his eyes, focusing on Raven. He pictured her laying on the hospital bed, holding Mark and Arella in her arms, her long violet hair plastered to her face with sweat. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Metrion."

Heat permeated from his stomach. Sweat began to pour down his face. His hands began to tremble. Something was happening but he couldn't get his hopes to high. Not yet. Suddenly, his heart twanged as Arella and Mark both gave a sharp, short cry. It was magic. But he couldn't draw it from them. Where could he-

Himself. Raven's power was from emotion. And Garfield's love for Raven was the most powerful emotion in the world.

"Zinthos."

Suddenly, all the heat left his body. The wind picked up again. The sound of birds filled the air as dawn slowly crept into sky. _That's it? _Gar popped back open his eyes. Did it-? Raven still lay there like stone.

No one moved. Gar felt Victor's hand on his shoulder tighten. His sensitive ears picked up Dick suck in his breath as if to stop himself from crying. Slowly, Garfield moved his hand from Raven's shoulder, trailing his fingers up her face and cradled her head. "Rae?" He gently traced his thumb on her check. It was ice cold. Tears began to fill in his eyes. _No. No-it should have-but I felt-_

"AAAHHHH!" Everyone shrieked, leaping back as Raven let out gasp for air. Gar's brain couldn't compute. What was going on? Blinking rapidly, Gar pulled Arella close to his chest as Victor snatched Mark up into his arms before kneeling back down, his jaw slack.

Then violet eyes met green.

Raven was awake.

"Gar…field?" She blinked a couple times, turning her head slowly to the side. Gar cradled Arella's head into the crook of his arm as he leaned forward. A pale hand trembled as it moved forward to caress his face.

"Raven." The flicker of hope exploded in his heart. It had worked. IT HAD WORKED!

"Garfield." She glanced down and gently ran a finger over Arella's check before looking back over to him. "Gar…I have to tell you something."

"Rae-I-I can't-I just-"

"Garfield... I hate your beard. It looks stupid."

With a watery laugh, Gar thrust his other arm around her, tears streaming down his face. _And who said I used humor as a coping mechanism? _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, I know it has only been three days since everything went down but we have to talk about where we go from here." Dick always had to get right to the point. Gar rolled his eyes as he fed his daughter on the couch next to his old team. The 'Teen Titans' were all on the roof doing some weird team bonding Robin 2.0 had planned for them (which sounded suspiciously like blowing up fireworks) while the Titans all meet up in the living room.

"Dude, seriously! Can't we just relax? We kicked bad guy butt, saved the world, and finally are all home together! Relax-you're harshing Arella's mellow!" Gar laughed as his daughter began to fuss as he took the bottle out of her mouth. His heart fluttered with a small tug as he smiled back down at the little girl in his arms.

Raven rolled her eyes as she slowly rocked side to side with Mark in her arms. "Do you even know what mellow means?"

"Uhh, yeah! It means…yellow aura or something. Do _you _know what it means?"

"Anyway." Dick smiled at Raven and Gar-even with three years of marriage under their belt and over a decade of living together, some things never change. "You're right, Gar. But we can't ignore the elephant in the room."

"And he doesn't mean turn into an elephant." Raven eyed her husband, her lips quirking ever so slightly. Gar couldn't help but smile. He'd missed this. Bantering with Raven. Being with his friends. His family. Glancing down at her daughter and then over at Mark, he smiled more. Things were finally perfect-

"It's time to move on."

Everyone froze as if Psimon had mind blasted them. Gar instantly snapped his head up, meeting Raven's eyes. She had her mouth slightly open but didn't look surprised. She slightly narrowed her eyes at Gar, signaling for him to listen to what Dick had to say.

Victor let out a low whistle, rubbing his hands together. "Well, you never cease to be consistent. I'll give you that, Bird Man." He got up from his regular seat at the counter and plopped down onto the couch next to Kori, who's eyebrows are scrunched together. He sighed. "But I can't say I'm surprised…Things are different now."

"How? Nothing is different? I…did not expect the Rekma to happen so soon." Kori leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and face in her hands. "Why must we leave?"

Suddenly, it clicked. Garfield felt like a lightbulb came on in his head. "You offered me and Rae an out but…this is an out for all of us." His eyes met Dick's. The leader tightened his lips but otherwise let the green man continue. "Trigon and the Brotherhood gave us new lives. New memories. Well, besides Rae and me…which I still don't get but-"

"Because of our bond." Raven sank down next to him, her knee brushing his own. She moved to pull up her hood but stopped, instead brushing her hair out of her face. "Our bond was stronger than just marriage or romantic love. With all that we've been through…plus…" She looked down at their babies as they began to fall asleep. "He knew that if he replaced our memories we would question the gaps. That is way we didn't have memories. But for everyone else he replaced it them with what would have been the natural progression of their lives. The Brotherhood made it as realistic as possible so we wouldn't question it." Raven's face flushed. Understanding her aversion to attention, Gar reached out and grasped her hand as she tucked her head down, pretending to adjust Mark's booties.

Dick merely nodded, knowing she was done talking. "She's right. Trigon wanted us to be separated because he knew that together we would beat him. And for you, Victor, and Kori-" He gestured toward his teammates. "It was easier to accept that this wasn't real. That there was more to the world. It was harder for Karen and myself because we wanted to accept our lives. We enjoyed them. I still enjoy…" He glanced back at Kori, then awkwardly looked away. Taking a breath, he looked back at his friends. "Gar, you subconsciously missed Raven-whether you realized it or not. Vic-you and Kori both hated your circumstances." Glancing at Raven, he shrugged his shoulders. "And you had pregnancy brain."

"At least I have a brain." She muttered under her breath, glaring at her leader. Gar chuckled to himself and squeezed her hand.

"But you're right Gar. This is an out. For all of us." Dick stood up, walked toward the glass wall and turned to face his team. He paused, swallowing hard. Gar fought the urge to choke up as well. Was this the last time for him to address his team in their home as the Titans? "No one in the world got back their memories. Those that do have any memory of us can't tell anyone because no one would believe them. There are vague traces left but the damage is done. The Titans don't exist anymore."

Frustrated, Karen groaned and rubbed her face with both hands. "So you're telling me that no one will EVER remember all the times that we saved the world?"

"Dudes! That's so unfair!"

Everyone nodded in frustration before going silent. Looking around, Gar realized that he wasn't the only one. Whoever spoke next…

"Everything is going to change." Kori whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Dick nodded, slowly walking over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he sighed. "It already has. But sometimes with change we just have to accept it." Kori gazed up into his eyes, uncertainty filling her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she slowly released her breath, she opened her eyes and looked back up at him. Blinking twice, she gave a curt nod and abruptly thrust herself up. Dick stumbled back, confusion riddling his face.

"I have the announcement." Kori stated, turning to face her friends. "I have been approached."

The team glanced at one another. Finally, Karen took the bait "Approached by what?"

Kori lifted her chin, resolute. "Approached by the League."

"WHOA!"

"No way."

"You gotta be sh-"

"Language, Sparky!"

Only Dick didn't say a word. He had an odd look on his face. Cocking his head to the side, he let one corner of his mouth turn up into a smile. Kori only looked at him in the face. "The Justice League?" Kori gave one dip of her head. Dick's one-sided smile deepened. Gar felt Kori's anticipation on his next words. The moment seemed to stretch for an eternity. Finally, just as Gar couldn't take it anymore and was about to spout something about Kori being out of Dick's league, the vigilante smiled fully. "Congratulations."

The air seemed to deflate as everyone leapt up, talking all at once and hugging Kori. She began to tell everyone how after the battle, Batman pulled her aside to tell her she had 'the potential' and to give it some thought. Just as Gar released his friend from a congratulatory hug, he glanced back to see Raven sitting on the couch, away from the celebration. Cocking his head to the side, he raised an eyebrow. The corners of her mouth merely twitched as she shook her head. _Still the same as ever. _Gar gave her a small nod and walked over to the crib set up in the room. He took Mark from her and placed him and Arella in the crib before taking her hand and pulling her to the group.

Raven gingerly gave Kori a hug, still sore from dying and coming back to life. Kori furrowed her brow. "Friend Raven, I know that we have been through so much and that for the longest of times we were the only girls and are like sisters-you are much more of a sister than Blackfire to me-and then Karen came and it was the best of times and now I am leaving you, especially in your time of need with the twins and-"

"I love you too, Kori." Raven's face instantly went red and she did tug at her hood but didn't pull it up. Since telling Dick how much she loved everyone (and then telling Garfield she loved him, which he still loved to rib her about how awkward she was about it) she had told each Titan show she felt-but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable to her.

Clapping her hands, Kori rushed to crush Raven in a hug but one millimeter away froze, thought deeply about it for a second, then opted to give her a peck on the forehead instead. Turning back to her friends to allow Raven a moment to compose herself, she looked at Victor and Karen. "And what of you? What shall you do? Karen and Victor, you both had lives outside of the Titans since we lost our memories. What will you do?"

Karen patted her hair as she locked eyes with her husband. Vic gave a small smile and pulled Karen with one arm into his side. "Well, seeing as the band is breaking up-and seeing how happy Raven and Grass Stain are with their babies…we were thinking of maybe trying to start a family."

"EEEEEEPPPPPP!" Kori shrieked at the top of her lungs, crushing the couple into a bone-shattering hug that she wanted to give Raven. "Congratulations dear ones! This makes me most joyful! Shall I sing-"

"NOOOOO!" Everyone cried out at once, causing the alien princess to giggle.

As Kori released them, Karen gasped for air before smiling back at her friends. "Well…not exactly sure how that will work but we were thinking of going back to New York-Sparky, we are NOT living with your father-and I'll work on finishing my PhD and we can try the normal life. Though, we still gotta go to Bludhaven."

Victor balked, glancing down at his wife. "What? Why?"

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, Karen crossed her arms and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Dick is right about one thing-I did have a life I enjoyed. I can't just drop everything and go live with you, baby. I have school to do, plus…I left Mal on such bad terms. I gotta smooth things over with him. He is so protective and a good guy and besides you trying to kill him he seemed to be really accepting of you, Vic."

The cybernetic man paused, scrunching his mouth to the side. Gar knew that look. That was the look he gave the T-Ship whenever he felt that he could fix it-and then everything would explode. Before his buddy could say something stupid (which Gar found ironic since it was usually him that said stupid stuff) Gar leapt between the two, roping an arm around each one's shoulders. "Hey-why not let him in on the hero buzz! He is a coach right? These knock-off Titans need a Guardian or something, right?" He looked between his two friends, his fang poking out of his lip as he grinned with raised eyebrows. Karen and Victor seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes before nodding.

"That is actually a good plan, BB." Victor ruffled his hair, causing Gar to roll his eyes.

"Seriously dude? I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm taller than everyone but you!"

"Whatever you say, Jolly Green Lumber Jack."

"Come on-I shaved! What more do you want from me?!"

Before the argument could go any farther, Karen slapped a hand on both their mouths with a smirk. "What about you, oh wise leader? Have any plans?

Everyone stilled, looking at him. Gar had to resist the urge to glance at Kori. In the corner of his eye, he saw Raven place a calming hand on her arm. Instantly, the room seemed to dial back a few degrees. Gar bit his lip to resist smiling at Raven using her empathic abilities on everyone. No one realized how keyed up they were-included the green man. Dick raised an eyebrow at Raven before turning toward everyone.

"I'm going back to Bludhaven. Oracle and I have done a lot of good there. Though we have done a lot of good here, we aren't need here anymore. And…we are…" He glanced at Kori, a shadow crossed his face. "Getting married this fall." Rubbing the back of his head, he walked over toward his ex-girlfriend. Raven tightened her grip on the alien princess. Garfield knew that move-she was being protective of Kori's feelings. Dick stopped in front of the women. "Kori, I know I already apologized but it doesn't seem enough-"

Suddenly, Kori punched Dick in the shoulder, a small smile on her face. "Call us the even." She gently shifted to brush Raven's hand off of her arm as she took a step forward. "Richard Grayson-your reasoning for an apology-though accepted and appreciated-are not necessary. You are in love. You are following your heart-which is what my people do."

"Ahhhhh." Victor said, cupping his hands next to his face, causing Karen to elbow him in the ribs. "Oww-girl! Your elbows are made of steel!"

"What about you two?" Karen rolled her eyes, trying to let Dick and Kori have their moment. "Going back to LA or Detroit?"

"We are NEVER living in Detroit." Gar thrust his hands in the air, causing Raven to shake her head but slightly smile. "But…we…" _Haven't exactly talked about it. _He linked eyes with Raven and tucked his lips into his mouth. Raven blinked twice. That was one thing that had changed since they became a couple-they could have a whole conversation without even saying a word.

Raven walked forward, gripping her cloak awkwardly in her hands. "This is our home. And if there was one thing that was missing in our younger years-it was guidance. So, where are going to stay here and work with the new team."

Garfield's heart soared-and before he could stop himself he tackled his wife into a hug. He felt her buckle under his arms but she gently wrapped her arms around his torso. Pulling away, Gar felt his fang poke out of his lower lip-something he knew drove Raven insane but in a good way. "Okay-so I was thinking, let's paint the babies room circus theme. 'm thinking…Big top! Bright colors! Dancing animals! All the works."

"Umm, pass."

"WHAT? Ahh, come on Rae-you know you want to!"

"I already live in a circus. I don't need to be reminded of it every day."

With a laugh, Gar opened his mouth to retort when suddenly his heart tightened. _Wait. Is this our last time as a team? Are the Titans really about to end? _"So…is this it? Are the Titans over?" Gar felt a strange roll of emotions all at one. Could he and Raven really stay here without his family? He was excited to move forward with his life and start to raise his family but…

"Well, we aren't leaving right this moment." Karen's wings flitted slightly in agitation, sadness etched on her face.

"Friend Karen is correct!" The alien princess floated up a few inches over the floor as she glided to the middle of the group. "This is not the Rekma. Our time as a team and the Titans may be over…but our friendship will never end." She gave everyone a warm smile which reached her eyes.

The air felt a bit lighter. The churning storm in Gar's stomach slowly began to still.

"Well now, that's just corny." Vic chuckled, wrapping an arm around the princess' shoulders. Before he could control himself, Garfield let out a laugh, followed by Karen, Dick, and even a small chuckle from Raven.

Kori frowned, cocking her head to the side. "Please-what does corn have to do with our friendship?"

Everyone began to talk at once, Dick explaining to Kori what corny meant while Karen reprimanded the cybernetic man for ruining a moment. Gar turned toward his wife, noticing a small frown on her usually stoic face. "Rae?"

Turning slowly away from the team, she quietly walked toward the glass wall, facing the city. The sound of their teammates laughing and the strange explosions from the rooftop training the new Teen Titans faded into the background as Gar slowly stood next to her. Raven crossed her arms, fixing her gaze outside the window. "Glad you shaved that beard. But your five o'clock shadow looks…appealing." Gar knew this tactic-Raven was diverting the topic to avoid talking about what was really bothering her. He did it all the time.

Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he chuckled. "I can keep it if Mama likes it."

"Don't _ever _call me that again."

"Yeah-I heard it right after I said it…"

Sighing, she turned toward him, locking her violet eyes with his. "Everything is about to change. It's just-" She gestured behind her toward their friends. "My powers are gone. I got my power from Trigon…so he could be gone for good."

"But something in your gut tells you that he will come back." Garfield nodded at her, taking her hand into his. He glanced back at his friends, who were now sitting around the kitchen table, deep in discussion about if Starfire should change her superhero name for the League. His heart ached at the scene but turned toward his future. "Your powers will return-but that doesn't mean he will return."

Raven let one corner of her mouth turn up as she kindly narrowed her eyes at him. "That is one thing I appreciate about you. Your optimism knows no bounds." Her small smile instantly fell from her face. "But if he does come back, he could try to manipulate me. Or Arella or Mark. He might-"

"That's not going to happen! We are together and nothing is going to separate us." He looked back at his old team, seeing them laughing and chatting. Dick glanced their way and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Do you need to get a room?' Gar felt a tug in his stomach-though this time it wasn't one of dread but one of hope. "Not while the Titans have anything to say about it."

As the sun broke through the clouds, it rested on Raven as she broke into a real smile. Garfield's heart leapt as his face imitated hers. Despite being half-demon, she looked like an angel to him. He raised her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss on it. As she blushed, Gar pulled her toward their children. He stopped at the crib, smiling down at his sleeping children. Garfield felt his smile grow as she glanced back up and waved at his friends at the table. "Hey! Who wants to go get some pizza?"

**And that was all she wrote! Wow-can't believe that the story is over! Thank you again for following my story all the way through and staying with me through all the drama and my grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you thought of the ending. It felt right to have the team move on-there is a time in everyone's life where things change but that doesn't mean it is bad. Change can be good and those that you love will always be there for you. Thank you again for your comments, favorites, follows, and most of all for reading this journey. Hope you are all blessed! **


End file.
